Package : collective puzzle
by Lenovo Axioo
Summary: Di dunia ini makhluk supranatural itu nyata. Dan di dunia ini, ada hal yang bernama PAKET. Yaitu sebuah sistem tindakan kriminal yang dilakukan oleh ratusan sampai ribuan orang dengan memanfaatkan keberadaan makhluk supranatural. Infomrasi ini adalah rahasia jadi jangan sebarkan pada siapapun. AU, OOC, Light Novel Format, Multiple Main Chara, Multiple Prespective. Long OneShoot.


Fic ini tidak bisa dibilang original, konsepnya dipinjam dari sana dan sini (terutama the zashiki warashi of intelectual village) tapi tentu ceritanya murni hasil kreasi kami. Ya Kami. Bukan saya. Jika saya menulis sendiri mungkin fic ini baru selesai setengah bulan lagi.

Serious note dari saya adalah, bukan fic yang bisa dicerna semua orang. Happy Reading.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto<p>

* * *

><p>1 : Shikamaru Nara.<p>

Aku percaya pada hal-hal tidak masuk akal. Aku percaya kalau ada alien, aku percaya kalau ada makhluk halus, dan aku juga percaya dengan sesuatu bernama takdir dan nasib.

Ketika dua hal di bagian akhir itu memang sudah umum dipercaya dan sering jadi korban kambing hitam dari kesialan seseorang, banyak hal di depannya adalah hal-hal yang kebanyakan orang akan tolak keberadaanya.

Kenapa aku bisa mempercayainya? Karena selama hidupku sampai di umurku yang sekarang sudah banyak sekali hal-hal tidak masuk akal yang terjadi padaku. Entah karena kutukan atau kesialan, yang jelas kemanapun aku berada aku selalu menemui sebuah fenomena yang untuk saat ini mari kita sebut saja MISTERI.

Karena suatu hal, entah bagaimana aku selalu berada di tempat yang tepat, di waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan hal yang benar-benar salah.

Maksudku, kalau di suatu tempat ada sesuatu hal aneh yang sedang terjadi untuk suatu alasan tiba-tiba aku akan ikut terbawa masalah.

Memangnya siapa yang bisa tiba-tiba menemukan kode peluncuran ICBM dari negara sebelah saat sedang mencari musik untuk didownload? Tanpa sengaja menangkap seseorang yang ternyata adalah pembunuh berantai, atau membawa pulang remote tv yang ternyata adalah alat komunikasi ke masa depan.

Jangankan kau, aku saja berpikir kalau semua yang baru saja kuceritakan itu omong kosong.

Dan karena semua hal itu aku jadi dijauhi orang-orang, lalu karena sering dijauhi orang-orang dan tidak bisa berbicara dengan bebas pada siapapun gosip-gosip anehpun mulai berterbangan kesana-kemari.

Ada yang bilang kalau aku punya kekuatan supranatural pembawa kesialan, ada yang bilang kalau aku ini mata-mata negara lain, ada yang bilang kalau aku ini sebenarnya adalah hitman, dan yang lebih parahnya adalah ada yang bilang kalau sebenarnya aku ini sudah mati dan kepalaku diambil alih oleh parasit.

Tingkat kenormalanku sama atau bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dari siapapun yang berada dalam satu area ini. Yang tidak normal itu adalah lingkungan, kehidupan, serta takdirku yang terpaksa harus kusalahkan sebab tidak ada kambing hitam lain.

Dan sekarang aku benar-benar merasa kalau sesuatu yang tidak normal akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat.

Saat ini aku sedang berada dalam sebuah upacara pemakan dari orang tua salah satu teman sekelasku. Dan jika kau berpikir kalau upacara pemakaman ini normal kau salah besar.

Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka itu sekedar kelebihan uang atau apa, tapi yang jelas untuk suatu alasan upacara pemakaman dari seseorang yang katanya adalah orang terkaya nomor tiga di negara ini diadakan di atas sebuah kapal pesiar besar mewah beberapa kelas di atas Titanic.

Tentu saja aku tidak akan mau datang ke pemakaman seseorang yang bahkan tidak kukenal hanya untuk membuang waktu libur musim panasku. Aku mau datang sebab aku dipaksa oleh wali kelasku untuk mewakili siswa lain yang tidak datang karena berbagai alasan seperti liburan, sedang ke luar kota, dan juga malas.

Bersama dengan wali kelasku kami diundang untuk berlayar di atas kapal yang tidak akan mungkin bisa kami naiki lagi meski bekerja selama puluhan tahun.

"Kukira kau perlu mendekatinya sekarang Shikamaru, di saat-saat seperti ini seorang gadis akan dalam keadaan di mana mentalnya sedang anjlok kalau kau beruntung mungkin kau akan bisa mendapatkannya."

"Sebagai murid aku benar-benar menyesal punya wali kelas selicik kau, dan bukankah memberikannya nasehat adalah salah satu tugasmu? Jangan buat dua orang yang tidak akrab membicarkan topik yang sensitif semacam itu!."

Memang benar aku dan anak dari si almarhum yang kebetulan adalah seorang gadis bernama Temari itu satu kelas, tapi meski begitu salah besar kalau kami bisa dianggap teman. Di kelas kami bahkan tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain, dan meski berbicarapun komunikasi di antara kami berdua hanyalah semacam formalitas agar suasana tidak jadi beku.

Selain itu aku juga agak ragu kalau si gadis yang bersangkutan membutuhkan siapapun untuk memberinya kata-kata peringan beban. Sebab dilihat dari manapun gadis itu kelihatan normal dan bahkan beberapa kali tersenyum saat menghadapi teman-teman ayahnya.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang tapi setidaknya dari luar dia kelihatan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak berani bilang dia tidak merasa kehilangan, tapi sekali lagi kubilang. Kurasa dia tidak perlu seseorang untuk bersimpati padanya.

Dan meskipun dia memerlukan simpati, memintanya dariku adalah hal yang terlalu berlebihan. Aku datang ke sini saja bukan karena rasa empatiku besar, melainkan keterpaksaan.

"Jangan bilang begitu! Tentu saja aku akan mendatanginya tapi bukan sekarang."

Wali kelasku adalah seorang pria yang bisa dibilang terkenal di sekolah,wajah dan penampilannya yang katanya di atas standart bisa membuat banyak murid-murid perempuan tidak mau melanjutkan pendidikan karena ingin menikahinya.

Tapi meski begitu dia itu sebenarnya hanyalah pria paruh baya mesum yang secara terang-terangan menyembunyikan novel dewasa di balik buku pelajaran untuk di baca di depan murid-muridnya.

Hatake Kakashi. Aku tidak tahu dia serius atau tidak, tapi yang jelas aku benar-benar khawatir kalau dia benar-benar akan mencoba mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih dari muridnya yang seharusnya sedang berduka itu.

Setengah jam setelah aku dan Kakashi sampai, semua orang yang diundang ke acara pemakaman memenuhi ruangan untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir. Dan sebelum aku menyadarinya, suasana sudah jadi agak gelap dan ruangan itu dipenuhi kegelapan sebab cahaya susah memantul pada pakaian hitam para pelayat.

Temari duduk di tempat di mana semua keluarganya berada sambil menepuk pundak seorang wanita yang kalau dilihat dari wajahnya mungkin adalah ibunya. Wanita itu menangis sesenggukan tapi anaknya sendiri masih memasang wajah tenang sambil memperhatikan kata-kata untuk almarhum ayahnya dari berbagai macam orang yang punya pangkat.

Aku adalah orang normal yang berpikir normal dengan jalan pikir normal. Aku tidak akan mencari-cari masalah dan aku akan segera pulang setelah acarku di tempat ini sudah selesai.

Aku harap semua bisa selancar itu.

Semoga saja semua selancar itu.

2 : Neji Hyuga.

Kadang ada saat-saat di mana seseorang berpikir kalau mati itu lebih baik daripada hidup penuh dengan masalah. Karena itulah ada yang bunuh diri dengan melompat dari tempat tinggi, menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan benda tajam, atau mungkin minum racun seperti romeo dan juliet.

Tapi nyatanya mati itu tidak seenak itu. Ketika mereka memutuskan untuk bunuh diri mereka langsung dikirimkan ke neraka untuk mendapatkan siksaan atas perbuatannya, selain itu proses saat seseorang akan mati juga sangat menyakitkan.

Saking sakitnya orang-orang sampai ingin segera mati agar tidak merasakan lagi sakitnya sekarat.

Masalah mereka tidak akan selesai ketika mereka mati, hanya saja memang masalah tidak akan mengejar mereka sampai ke alamnya orang mati. Meski begitu, bukan berarti saat sudah mati kau bisa jadi tenang dan tidak memikirkan apa-apa.

Mati tidak bisa diumpamakan dengan tidur selama-lamanya. Melainkan hidup dalam kematian selama-lamanya.

"Dalam kata-katamu ada banyak kontradiksi, tapi yang ingin kutahu adalah kenapa kau menceritakan hal semacam itu padaku."

"Kenapa ya?"

Yang dari tadi mengajaku bicara adalah seorang gadis kecil. Dan di wajahnya terpampang ekspresi bosan tingkat akut.

"Jika kau tidak punya pekerjaan jangan menggangguku, kau merusak konsentrasiku."

Di kampung halaman, kedua orang tuaku adalah petani. Jadi meski tidak dimintapun hampir setiap bulan aku mendapatkan kiriman berupa buah dan sayuran yang tidak pernah bisa kuolah sendiri.

Biasanya kiriman itu diantar lewat jasa pengiriman atau dititipkan pada orang lain yang punya urusan ke kota, tapi kali ini lain. Daripada hanya mengirimkan bahan makanan kedua orang tuaku malah juga mengirimkan salah satu dari dua adik perempuanku.

Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi adalah fakta kalau yang ditugaskan untuk membawa paket sayuran bulananku adalah adik perempuanku yang terkecil. Yang bisa dibilang masih anak-anak.

"Justru karena aku tidak punya pekerjaan sehingga aku mengganggumu."

Kadang kejujuran memang tidak enak didengar, dan kejujuran yang baru saja dia katakan memang benar-benar tidak enak didengar. Atau lebih tepat kalau dibilang menjengkelkan. Apa yang kurasakan persis seperti sedang dinakali oleh seorang anak kecil hanya karena dia ingin main-main.

Hal menyebalkan akan jadi lebih menyebalkan ketikan orang yang melakukannya tidak punya niat untuk membuatmu sebal.

"Lagipula, polisi macam apa yang mendekam di rumah sambil membuat laporan?"

"Polisi yang kena peringatan! Dan jangan banyak protes kalau kau ingat siapa penyebab semua ini!."

"Siapa memangnya?"

"Kaaaaauu!."

Dalam penjelasanku kenapa dia mendatangiku dan caranya mendatangiku kedengaran simple. Tapi kejadian sebenarnya jauh lebih rumit dari apa yang kalian bayangkan. Sebab mengetahui aku tidak akan ada di tempat dia tidak mau menungguku di depan pintu seperti anjing setia dan malah langsung menuju kantor polisi tempatku bekerja.

Dan di sana dia membuat masalah besar untuku.

Kalau dibilang cerdas dia memang cerdas. Gadis tiga belas tahun itu tahu kalau dia hanya mengaku sebagai adik perempuanku dan ingin menemuiku dia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk ditanyai ini dan itu lalu keinginannya kemungkinan besar akan dipersulit untuk disegerakan.

Aku bukanlah orang penting di tempat kerjaku. Aku hanyalah seorang polisi lapangan yang bahkan tidak akan diberi ijin menangkap orang kalau yang jadi targetku adalah anaknya kepala polisi. Jadi normal kalau urusanku akan dikebelakangkan.

Dan adik perempuanku yang bernama Hanabi itu tahu akan hal semacam itu. Sebab pengalaman sudah berhasil mengajarinya.

Karena itulah dia bilang kalau dia anak yang hilang, lalu sepertinya mengarang cerita kalau dia itu kabur dari suatu tempat dan akan dijadikan bahan komoditas ekspor.

Dengan adanya laporan semacam itu yang masuk, tentu divisi yang bersangkutan langsung memberikannya prioritas dan segera menemuinya. Hanya saja dia sama sekali tida mau bicara dengan orang lain kecuali aku.

Begitu ada seseorang yang meminta bantuanku untuk mengurusinya dan aku sampai di ruang introgasi khusus semua orang sudah frustasi berat. Lalu, untuk memuntahkan rasa frustasi mereka memberiku tatapan penuh kemarahan.

Aku masuk ke ruang introgasi dan menemukan Hanabi di sana.

Kau mungkin berpikir hal macam apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang gadis tiga belas tahun pada polisi? tapi justru karena umurnyalah dia bisa membuat semua rekan-rekanku jadi frustasi saat menghadapinya.

Di era transparansi ini apa yang dilakukan polisi selalu dimonitor, selain menjaga penyalahgunaan hak. Sistem yang transparan juga punya fungsi untuk memberitahukan masyarakat apa saja yang sudah dilakukan oleh para petugas.

Kemudian sistem yang transparan juga akan membuat masyarakat umum lebih percaya pada lembaga dan diharapkan sedikit demi sedikit membuat image polisi yang horor menjadi lebih baik.

Lalu adik perempuanku itu memanfaatkan sistem itu untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

Dia hanya mau bicara denganku, tapi jelas divisi yang bersangkutan tidak akan mau begitu saja memberikan pekerjaannya padaku yang sama sekali bukan bagian dari tim. Mereka mencoba memaksanya tapi gadis kecil itu tetap bersikeras hanya mau bicara denganku.

Mungkin karena kesabaran mereka mulai habis mereka mulai memberikan beberapa ancaman ringan untuk menakuti Hanabi. Hanya saja adik perempuanku bukanlah tipe anak perempuan yang akan berteriak minta tolong saat didesak. Dia adalah tipe yang akan membalikan keadaan saat sedang tertekan.

Dia mulai melepaskan pakaian bagian atasnya lalu mengancam akan telanjang kalau aku tidak segera di bawa ke sini.

Petugas yang mengintrogasinya marah besar tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Posisinya sebagai anak di bawah umur adalah senjata terbesar Hanabi di depan polisi yang kegiatannya selalu dimonitor itu.

Mereka bisa menghentikan Hanabi untuk melepaskan pakainnya dengan menahan tubuhnya dengan bantuan petugas lain, tapi jelas tidak ada yang mungkin berani benar-benar melakukannya. Sekali lagi, karena dia masih di bawah umur.

Jika petugas menggunakan fisik untuk memaksa Hanabi bicara, citra polisi yang dari dulu sudah tidak bagus akan jadi tambah buruk lalu usaha pembangunan imagenya akan langsung hancur. Jika mereka menggunakan kata-kata kasar abusive atau ancaman berlebihan pada Hanabi layaknya pada seorang penjahat sungguhan mungkin mereka malah yang akan diintrogasi dipersidangan dengan penuntunya lembaga perlindungan anak.

Lalu jika mereka tidak memperdulikan permintaan Hanabi dan membiarkannya melepaskan pakaiannya. Meski Hanabi tidak sampai telanjang pasti hari besoknya di koran akan muncul berita yang diberi judul POLISI MENCABULI ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR DALAM RUANG INTROGASI. Dan mungkin di hari berikutnya ribuan orang akan berdemo di depan kantor polisi lalu melempari kami dengan batu.

Masalah yang benar dan yang salah akan dikebelakangkan. Secara umum, orang akan lebih mempercayai pihak yang lebih lemah. Dan meski petugas kami dalam posisi benar sebagian besar orang akan lebih percaya pada Hanabi karena kedudukannya sebagai anak di bawah umur.

Jangan nilai buku dari sampulnya! dalam kasus ini pepatah itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Sebab semua orang menilai sesuatu hanya berdasarkan sampulnya saja.

Akhirnya mereka menyerah dan akupun dipanggil.

Setelah itu aku diberi peringatan dan ditugaskan untuk mengisi laporan tentang kesaksian Hanabi.

Kukira dia hanya main-main mengarang semua cerita di kantor polisi agar bisa bertemu denganku. Mereka tidak bisa menahan gadis kecil itu karena melakukan kenakalan, tapi setidaknya aku bisa menulis surat permohonan tertulis untuk menyelesaikan masalahku.

Tapi sayangnya laporan yang dia bawa itu akurat dan dia benar-benar mengetahui informasi yang dia sudah katakan di ruang introgasi. Karena itulah aku disuruh untuk segera mengcompile laporannya dan segera menyerahkannya siang ini juga.

Dan satu hal lagi. Aku juga masih harus menulis surat permintaan maaf.

Hanabi tiba-tiba berhenti bicara lalu menatapku dengan muka kasihan.

"Aku lapar."

"Aku juga! dan tatapan memohonmu tidak akan mempan padaku."

"Cih. . ."

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan."

"Pepatah bilang yang muda menghormati yang tua, dan yang tua menyayangi yang muda! dan sebab kau tidak menyayangiku aku tidak akan menghormatimu."

"Kalau aku bukan kakakmu aku benar-benar akan memujimu! tapi sayangnya aku ini kakakmu jadi aku tidak akan memujimu!."

Aku tidak tahu dari mana, tapi yang jelas gadis kecil ini sepertinya punya bakat sebagai pengacara. Caranya memanfaatkan lubang dalam peraturan dan kekreatifannya dalam memutarbalikan sesuatu benar-benar ada di level yang berbeda.

"Masakan sesuatu!."

"Aku tidak bisa masak! dan apa kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang sibuk?"

Laporanku harus diserahkan jam satu siang sedangkan sekarang sudah jam dua belas siang. Kalau waktu perjalananku harus dihitung berarti untuk menyelesaikannya aku hanya punya waktu setengah jam lagi.

"Kalau begitu beri aku uang! aku akan membeli makan siangku sendiri."

Membeli sendiri itu pantas dikatakan jika kau menggunakan uangmu sendiri adiku.

"Uangku pas hanya untuk naik kereta kembali ke kantor! dan aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu jalan-jalan sendiri! di sini itu tidak seperti di desa! banyak orang jahat di sini."

"Sikap tsundere salah tempatmu itu tidak akan mengatasi masalahku."

"Kalau kau ingin makan gunakan saja sayuran yang kau bawa itu."

"Ummm. . . tuan rumahku yang tercinta, kau sendiri tahu kan kalau aku ini juga tidak bisa masak."

Tentu saja aku tahu. Sebab di rumah tidak ada orang lain yang pernah masak kecuali kakakmu yang satu lagi. Karena itulah kalau di antara kalian ada yang ingin menemuiku setidaknya kirimkan Hinata supaya masalah giziku agak sedikit bisa diperbaiki.

"Pergilah ke sebelah, di sana ada mahasiswa yang bisa masak! dia punya banyak hutang padaku jadi kalau kau bilang kau ini adiku dia tidak akan menolak permintaamu."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kakaku orang yang tega memanfaatkan kesulitan orang lain."

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi hutang itu juga adalah aset."

Tapi sepertinya aku sudah kebanyakan aset. Gara-gara orang itu juga sekarang aku bahkan tidak bisa memberikan Hanabi makan siang.

"Kalau aku sudah selesai aku akan memanggilmu, karena itulah usahakan buat makanmu cepat."

Dia menghela nafas lalu membawa kantong plastik penuh sayuran dan beberapa buah ke luar. Dan begitu dia tidak ada lagi di dalam ruangan aku segera menaikan kecepatan mengetiku.

Aku juga lapar. Kalau bisa aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan laporan ini dan segera bergabung dengan mereka.

Aku bilang kalau hutang itu adalah aset, tapi meski begitu aku tidak bisa begitu saja meminta sesuatu dari orang yang kuhutangi. Selain itu karena orang yang kumaksud adalah seorang gadis aku jadi tambah tidak enak saat minta bantuan.

Lalu dengan mengirimkan Hanabi masalahku selesai. Hanabi akan meminta dimasakan lalu aku akan datang di saat mereka sedang makan, dengan begitu orang yang dimintai tolong akan tidak enak dan menawariku untuk ikut makan.

Uwah. Rencanaku benar-benar sempurna.

Hanabi. Sekarang giliran aku yang memanfaatkanmu.

3 : Hanabi Hyuga.

Kakaku yang nomor satu itu punya banyak kebiasaan buruk yang sangat sulit dihilangkan. Dan salah satu dari kebiasaan buruk itu adalah dia lebih sering mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain daripada kebutuhannya sendiri.

Oleh karena itulah orang tua kami di rumah sering khawatir padanya kalau-kalau dia ditipu oleh seseorang di kota.

Selain itu dia punya kebiasaan buruk lain yang tidak kalah menyusahkannya. Dia senang ikut campur urusan orang lain. Dan sepertinya sifat inilah yang membuatnya ingin jadi polisi meski dia sendiri tidak suka melukai seseorang.

Sebenarnya aku sempat lupa menanyakan tepatnya di mana tetangga sebelah yang dia maksud. Tapi begitu aku keluar dari apartemenya aku tidak melihat ada apartemen lain yang kelihatan ada orangnya kecuali yang berada tiga blok dari tempatku berada.

Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku tetap maju dan mencoba peruntunganku. Setelah aku mengatakan banyak hal di dalam aku agak malu untuk kembali karena itulah aku akan lihat dulu apakah tebakanku benar.

Apartemen tempat kakaku tinggal adalah kompleks apartement murah yang biasanya hanya ditujukan untuk anak SMU atau kuliahan yang sering punya masalah keuangan. Dan dari pengamatan singkatku sepertinya memang satu-satunya seseorang yang bukan siswa tapi tinggal di sini hanyalah kakaku saja.

Kelihatan dari jemurannya.

"Hahhhh. . . . sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah kena tipu tapi tidak sadar."

Aku sempat melihat slip gajinya saat aku sedang mengobrak-abrik ruangannya tadi pagi, dan di sana tertulis nilai yang menurutku lumayan besar. Jika dia mau harusnya apartemen yang fasilitasnya jauh lebih baik dari ini bisa dia tempati dan harusnya dia juga bisa makan teratur dengan normal.

Jika dia sampai tidak punya uang bahkan untuk membelikanku makanan dan malah menyuruhku untuk meminta bantuan orang lain memasak, jawaban ke mana uangnya pergi cum ada dua. Satu dia meminjamkannya pada seseorang lalu uangnya tidak pernah dikembalikan, dua dia meminjamkan uangnya pada orang lain lalu lupa atau tidak enak untuk menagihnya kembali.

Kakaku. Aku tahu kalau kau ini orang baik. Tapi kebaikanmu sudah melewati batas kebodohan.

Aku mengetuk pintu di depanku dan beberapa saat kemudian ada seorang gadis muda yang melongokan kepalanya lewat celah pintu. Untuk menyaapanya aku segera tersenyum.

"Kakaku kelebihan kiriman dari rumah dan tidak bisa memasaknya, kalau boleh aku ingin minta tolong untuk memasakannya dan tentu saja kami hanya akan meminta seperlunya saja."

Gadis yang tadi melihatku dengan pandangan ragu langsung membuka pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar dan segera menyuruhku untuk masuk.

"Akhirnya aku bisa makan benda lain selain air gula."

"Emmmm. . . pertanyaanku benar-benar tidak sopan tapi, seberapa miskinnya kau?"

"Yang jelas lebih miskin dari polisi di sebelah sana."

Kakaku, ternyata kau bukanlah orang yang semenyedihkan itu. Kau benar-benar hebat, aku salut padamu. Aku tidak akan menghinamu lagi masalah ekonomi. Jadi tetaplah bekerja yang keras dan hidupi dirimu sendiri. Setidaknya kalau kau agak kesulitan uang kontak saja rumah dan ibu pasti akan mengirimkan stok makanan.

"Hahhh. . . . aku tidak percaya ada orang yang lebih miskin dari kakakku."

Aku segera masuk dan meletakan bahan makanan yang kubawa di dapur mininya. Setelah itu dengan buru-buru dia menyiapkan berbagai macam peralatan masak yang sepertinya sudah mulai berkarat karena tidak pernah dipakai.

Sedangkan aku duduk di lantai sambil bersiaga kalau-kalau dia membutuhkan bantuan.

"Sebenarnya polisi yang kau maksud itu adalah kakakku."

Seperti satpam yang baru saja menyadari kalau orang yang dia persulit untuk masuk adalah direkturnya sendiri, dia menunjukan muka kaget lalu menjatuhkan panci yang ada di tangannya.

"Maa-aafkan aku! aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekanya."

Sebenarnya tidak ada kata-katanya yang kedengaran seperti menjelek-jelekan kakaku, tapi mungkin daripada takut pada kakaku dia lebih takut kalau aku marah dan dan membawa kembali bahan makanan yang kubawa.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan pendapatmu tentangnya, jadi jangan khawatir."

Maaf tapi kau tidak perlu selega itu. Aku ke sini hanya ingin numpang makan dan bukannya menagih hutang.

"Sebenarnya aku memilih tinggal di sini karena ada dia."

"Oooooo. . . . . aku agak tertarik dengan informasi itu, bisa kau ceritakan lebih lanjut?"

Dia mengangguk dan harapanku untuk mendengar cerita menarikpun naik.

Hanya untuk langsung dijatuhkan dengan keras.

Kakaku itu tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk menyewa apartemen yang agak bagus, karena itulah dia menahan malu dan meminta pemiliknya untuk mengijinkannya tinggal di apartemen anak-anak sekolah itu.

Anak-anak sekolah biasanya agak tidak nyaman dengan adanya orang dewasa di sekitar mereka, karena itulah si pemilik mengkhusukan apartemennya untuk digunakan oleh mahasiswa dan siswa SMU.

Tapi sayangnya sebab lokasinya agak jauh dari universitas dan SMU, tempat itu agak kekuarangan penyewa. Dengan berbagai macam pertimbangan akhirnya kakaku diijinkan untuk bisa tinggal di sana.

Lalu, kakakupun dimanfaatkan.

Yang memutuskan untuk sekolah atau kuliah di pusat kota tidak semuanya berasal dari kota atau daerah sekitar situ. Ada juga yang dari kota lain dan bahkan dari desa-desa yang jauh. Di antara mereka ada banyak yang merasa was-was jauh dari kampung halamannya. Selain itu akibat berita yang selalu dilebih-lebihkan oleh media masa, banyak dari orang itu juga takut dengan keamanannya sendiri dan barang-barangnya.

Dan adanya polisi yang tinggal di kompleks itu benar-benar menjadi sebuah sales booster yang sangat ampuh untuk menarik penyewa.

Tentu saja kakaku itu tidak sadar kalau kehadirannya sudah dimanfaatkan oleh seseorang. Dan walau dia tahupun dia hanya akan bilang 'baguslah aku bisa membantu' tanpa kepikiran kalau dia bisa meminta sedikit bagian keuntungan dari si pemilik apartemen.

"Hahhhhh. . . ."

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas sepanjang itu?"

"Aku hanya baru sadar kalau kakaku itu benar-benar bodoh."

Sambil memotong beberapa bahan makanan dia terus mengajaku bicara.

"Kukira semua polisi itu IQnya tinggi."

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya selain lebih miskin kau juga lebih bodoh darinya."

"Eeeee. . . . . . apa maksudmu?"

Apa yang membuat seseorang bisa jadi pembalap hebat? mobil cepat? skill mengendarai? atau keberanian? jawabannya adalah kontrol! sebab satu kesalahan sedikit saja bisa membuat seseorang yang dipastikan menang jungkir balik di atas aspal atau seseorang yang tidak jadi favorit menang karena tiba-tiba hujan deras.

Dalam kehidupanpun sama.

Seseorang yang bisa mengontorol dirinya sendiri akan tahu sampai mana batasnya, apa yang dia bisa dan apa yang tidak bisa dia raih. Seseorang yang bisa mengontrol lingkungannya bisa membuat apapun di sekitarnya menyesuaikannya. Dan seseorang yang punya kontrol atas orang lain bisa memaksimalkan asas ekonomi lama yang bunyinya minim modal hasil sebanyak-banyaknya.

Mungkin karena si mahasiswa tadi juga sudah benar-benar lapar dan ingin segera makan, dia hanya membuat makanan sederhana sehingga dalam waktu dua puluh menit masakan sudah selesai dan kamipun makan dengan tenang.

Sepuluh menit kemudian kakaku datang dan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu seakan apartemen ini adalah rumahnya sendiri. Setelah itu dengan muka bahagaia dia segera bilang. .

"Kalian sedang makan ya? aku ingin mengajak Hanabi pergi tapi sepert. . . . .:"

"Kami sudah selesai makan, dan sama sekali tidak ada sisanya."

Seakan baru saja mendapat kabar kalau langit akan runtuh dia langsung berlutut tanpa tenaga, sebelum akhirnya mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Makan siangku. . . "

4 : Shikamaru Nara.

Biasanya jenazah dari si almarhum akan diletakan di dalam peti di altar untuk mendapatkan penghormatan terakhir, tapi dalam hal ini peti yang ada di bagian depan dari barisan orang berpakaian hitam ini memang hanyalah peti.

Di dalamnya tidak ada apa-apa.

Kosong.

Tentu bukan karena ada hal gaib yang sudah terjadi, melainkan karena jenazahnya memang dari awal sudah tidak ada. Upacara kematiannya memang hari ini tapi kematiannya sendiri bukan kemarin atau beberapa waktu dekat ini, melainkan mungkin sudah empat sampai enam bulan yang lalu.

Kapan tepatnya si almarhum mati tidak diketahui, sebab sampai saat ini mayatnya belum ditemukan. Bahkan ada yang bilang kalau ada kemungkinan si almarhum masih hidup atau disandra seseorang.

Ada banyak rumor yang melayang ke sana-ke mari, tapi satu hal yang pasti adalah upacara pemakaman ini benar-benar hanya sebuah acara seremonial.

Dan acara itu akhirnya berakhir satu jam yang lalu.

Kukira dengan berakhirnya acara utama aku bisa segera kembali ruanganku dan segera beristirahat, tapi begitu aku masuk ke dalam kamar yang sepertinya barang-barangnya tidak akan pernah bisa kubeli itu. Dalam beberapa menit saja aku sudah merasa kebosanan, selain itu perasaan melayang saat aku berbaring di atas ranjang juga benar-benar membuatku sangat tidak nyaman.

Di dalam sana bahkan tv atau radiopun tidak ada, lalu koneksi internetpun tidak mau berjalan sesuai keinginan. Ada sedikit sinyal tapi sepertinya gprspun tidak bisa kupakai di tengah laut ini.

Sebab sebenarnya aku juga agak lapar, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke restoran di lantai bawah untuk mencari makanan.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, sama seperti sebelumnya topik pembicaraan yang kudengar tidak berbeda jauh dari di tempat upacara pemakaman seremonial tadi. Orang-orang yang sepertinya adalah pengusaha kaya masih ramai membicarakan masa hidup dari si almarhum.

Dari apa yang kudengar, reputasinya lumayan baik dan meski aku tidak tahu mereka itu hanya asal bicara atau memang jujur kebanyakan undangan bilang kalau alamarhum itu sebagai pengusaha yang hebat, partner yang bisa dipercaya, serta orang yang jujur.

Kalimat-kalimat pujian mereka sudah seperti iklan asuransi yang biasa muncul di tv, dan mendengarnya sama sekali tidak membuat telingaku ini merasa terhibur. Malah bisa dibilang kalau aku jadi merasa mual setelah mendengar kalimat-kalimat pujian berlebihan mereka.

Bagiku tidak ada orang yang murni. Di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang seratus persen baik maupun seratus persen buruk. Setiap orang mempunyai sifat minoritas yang bertentangan dengan sifat mayoritasnya.

Orang paling baikpun sesekali ingin melanggar peraturan, dan orang paling jahatpun masih berharap dia akan masuk surga saat mati.

Berhubung aku ini cuma anak SMU yang kebetulan mendapat kehormatan untuk ikut berlayar dalam kapal mewah ini, tidak ada yang memberiku perhatian khusus ketika aku berjalan melewati para pebisnis yang sedang ngobrol di lorong-lorong kapal. Dan hal itu adalah reaksi yang sangat kuharapkan sebab aku akan bingung kalau tiba-tiba ada orang tidak dikenal yang mengajaku bicara.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku sampai di restoran di lantai bawah, atau lebih tepatnya lantai tiga dari lantai dasar. Hanya untuk menemukan tempat penuh manusia yang sepertinya tidak lagi menyisakan tempat untuk bisa kugunakan makan dengan tenang.

Aku adalah orang normal, dan pikiranku itu dibuktikan dengan banyaknya orang yang punya pemikiran sama denganku. Sepertinya kebanyakan orang ini mengalami dilema yang sama denganku dan memutuskan untuk kabur ke sini sambil menikmati makanan mahal dengan gratis.

Aku memindai area di sekitarku dan entah karena mataku ini benar-benar tajam atau karena nasibku itu selalu bertemu kesialan sedang aktif, tapi yang jelas aku menemukan sebuah tempat kosong. Dan tempat kosong itu tepat berada di depan seorang gadis yang kebetulan adalah teman sekelasku.

"Ugh. . . sial! aku harus segera pergi sebelum dia sadar aku di sini."

Salah satu dari beberapa alasan yang bisa kupikirkan tentang kenapa ada ruang kosong di depannya adalah sebab dia itu dia itu seorang gadis remaja anak dari almarhum. Dan kenapa itu sebuah masalah? karena di sini cuma satu remaja lain dan lebih parahnya lagi adalah aku walau tidak kenal baik tapi satu kelas dengannya.

Sebagian besar orang yang datang ke sini kalau tidak pebisnis paruh baya ya pebisnis kawakan yang sudah tua, dan jelas di antara mereka tidak mungkin ada yang bisa berbicara dengan santai pada seorang gadis remaja yang baru saja ditinggal salah satu orang tuanya.

Sebagai formalitas saja pembicaraan masih bisa terjadi, tapi lebih dari itu sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Lalu dia sendiri juga tidak sedang dalam posisi baik. Jika dia terus sendirian dan bertingkah diam ada kemungkinan kalau dia akan ada yang salah paham dengan tindakannya. Dan yang bisa menyelamatkannya hanya aku kandidat yang ada di tempat ini.

Jika dia mengajaku untuk makan bersamanya dia akan mempunyai teman bicara meski hanya di permukaan saja. Dengan begitu orang lain akan melihat kami sebagai dua orang remaja normal yang sedang ngobrol tentang hal normal.

Para pebisnis itu tidak akan ada yang berani mendekat karena takut mengganggu dan mengadakan pembicaraan formal dengan teman sekelasku itu, selain itu dengan adanya aku dia juga bisa berlindung dari kesalahpahaman yang akan timbul karena sikapnya yang cenderung kelihatan menjaga jarak.

Dan aku tidak mau mengisi role itu. Aku orang normal, dan orang normal lebih suka low profile dan menghindari perhatian berlebih. Jika aku berada satu tempat dengannya yang notabene adalah sumber perhatian maka secara otomatis aku juga akan ikut masuk dalam radar semua orang.

Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyukai keadaan semacam itu.

Saatnya kabur.

"Ah. . . Shikamaru! di sini masih kosong!."

Sialaaaaaaaaaaannn!...

Jangan seenaknya memanggil nama depanku saat kita saja tidak pernah ngobrol di kelas.

"Ahhhh. . . aku tidak melihatnya."

Aku ingin segera pergi, tapi keadaan tidak membiarkanku melakukannya.

Sekarang rencana kaburku gagal. Begitu panggilannya diarahkan padaku perhatian semua orang jadi terarah padaku yang pada akhirnya membuatku tidak diberi ijin untuk menolak tawaran gadis itu. Mundur di saat seperti ini akan sangat sulit dengan banyaknya tekanan yang datang dari segala arah.

Aku segera duduk dan mencoba melupakan fakta kalau aku sedang diperhatikan banyak orang.

"Apa kau sudah memesan sesuatu."

Aku baru saja duduk, bagaimana kau bisa memsan?

"Aku baru saja mau pesan."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu."

Tolong jangan bertingkah seperti itu, kau membuat kita kelihatan dekat dari luar.

Dan makan macam apa yang di sediakan tempat ini? kenapa namanya bahasa luar yang tidak kutahu semua? lalu lagi! kenapa namanya jauh lebih panjang daripada soal bahasa inggrisku apa ini semacam ujian dadakan? kalau iya sepertinya aku akan dapat nilai jelek sebab aku belum belajar.

"Makan saja dulu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk memesan apa."

Meski aku tidak tahu makanan apa yang kupesan.

"Tidak, aku akan menunggumu lagipula makan sendiri agak tidak sopan."

Peraturan dari mana itu? kalau makan sendiri itu tidak sopan aku sudah tidak sopan selama tiga tahun terakhir pada diriku sendiri.

Dia menunduk lalu berbicara pelan padaku.

"Dan maaf sudah memanfaatkanmu."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

Aku tidak melakukannya karen aku orang baik, dan aku tidak melakukannya karena tidak sadar kalau kau sedang memanfaatkanku melainkan aku melakukannya karena aku menganggap aku perlu melakukannya. Hidup efisien dan hemat adalah motoku, jadi jika aku bisa menghindari masalah aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa mencapainya.

"Untuk membuang waktu, apa kau punya topik yang menarik untuk dibicarakan."

"Bukankah harusnya kau yang membawa topik semacam itu? maksudku aku adalah gadis kasihan yang sedang sedih karena ditinggal ayahnya."

"Aku rasa kau tidak membutuhkannya."

Setelah aku mengatakan kalimat bernada sarkasme itu dia langsung diam.

"Apa kau menganggapku tidak punya perasaan."

"Tentu saja tidak, kalau aku punya anggapan seperti itu padamu tidak mungkin aku menunjukannya dengan blak-blakan seperti ini."

Ada beberapa kemungkinan yang menjadi alasan dia bahkan bisa tersenyum dalam upacara pemakaman ayahnya.

Pertama dia menutupi emosinya dan memaksakan diri untuk tidak kelihatan sedih, dua dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan ayahnya dan tidak terlalu merasa sedih sebab orang itu sudah seperti orang lain, dan yang ketiga.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau ayahku sudah meninggal! dia sudah sering menghilang jadi aku berpikir kalau kali inipun dia melakukan hal yang sama."

Dia optimis kalau dia tidak perlu bersedih.

"Dari mana rasa percaya dirimu itu berasal? maksudku bukankah tim pencari saja sudah menyerah."

Aku memutuskan ikut berasumsi kalau ayahnya masih hidup..

"Kenapa mereka menyerah? karena mereka tidak menemukannya dalam batas waktu yang ditentukan! dan bukan karena mereka punya bukti kalau ayahku sudah meninggal."

"Sudut pandangmu benar-benar unik."

Dia juga tidak punya bukti kalau ayahnya masih hidup. Jadi tingkat kepercayaanku pada kedua belah pihak adalah lima puluh-lima puluh.

"Aku sangat yakin kalau dia sedang melakukan hal yang tidak boleh diketahui orang lain karena itulah dia menghilang."

Kalau boleh jujur, aku sama sekali tidak perduli dengan apa yang kau pikirkan. Sebab ayahmu masih hidup atau sudah matipun tidak akan ada pengaruhnya pada kehidupanku. Hidupku tidak akan jadi berat atau ringan.

"Mau kuberitahu sebuah rahasia?"

"Tidak."

Kata-katamu adalah undangan supaya aku bisa terlibat dalam masalahmu dan kau tidak perlu sendirian menghadapinya. Kebanyakan orang akan tertarik dengan kata rahasia, tapi aku bukanlah orang itu.

Sebab dalam rumus yang kubuat, ada sebuah persamaan yang bunyinya rahasia sama dengan masalah. Dan seperti yang sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, aku tidak suka masalah.

"Sayang sekali, meski kau bilang tidak kau sudah terlibat begitu kau berada di sini."

5 : Neji Hyuga.

"Uoooooo. . . . uhk . . . uhk. . . ."

"Menjijikan sekali!."

"Kalau begitu jangan ikut masuk bodoh!."

Saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah kapal mewah yang levelnya berkali-kali Titanic dan yang sedang berdiri di belakangku sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada ratanya adalah Hanabi. Adik perempuanku

Yang untuk suatu alasan terus mengikutiku bahkan sampai ke kamar mandi pria. Membuat semua orang yang ada di dalamnya kecuali aku langsung keluar dengan buru-buru.

"Kenapa aku harus berduaan denganmu?"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!."

Dia memang keluargaku, tapi meski begitu dia adalah orang sipil. Dan orang sipil itu dilarang untuk mengikuti seorang polisi yang sedang menjalankan tugasnya. Jadi apa yang barusan dia tanyakan memang benar-benar harusnya aku yang tanya.

"Kau masih ingat kalau aku yang memiliki tiket agar kau bisa naik kan?"

"Ugh."

Setelah aku dan Hanabi memberikan laporanku, penyelidikan langsung dimulai dan beberapa nama langsung muncul ke permukaan.

Perdagangan manusia adalah bisnis sekala internasional dengan lingkup sangat luas dan aliran uang yang sangat besar. Dan bisnis semacam itu sudah ada bahkan sejak manusia belum mengenal apa arti ekonomi.

Tapi kasus yang kami dapatkan itu sangat-sangat aneh.

Normalnya yang jadi bahan komoditas perdagangan manusia adalah remaja maupun anak-anak, tapi dalam kasus ini orang-orang yang hilang tanpa jejak setelah ditemui orang yang kami duga adalah makelarnya bukan salah satu dari kedua jenis manusia itu.

Memang masih belum jelas apakah yang kami tangani memang benar-benar sindikat perdagangan manusia atau bukan, sebab kami hanya menggunakan jawaban itu sebagai jawaban sementara. Karena orang yang menjadi makelar tadi adalah orang yang pernah ditahan atas kasus serupa.

"Menurutmu apa ada yang tertarik dengan tubuh orang tua?"

"Aku tidak bisa berbagi informasi dengan orang sipil."

Hanabi memasukan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku jaketnya, setelah itu dari sana dia mengambil sebuah kertas persegi panjang dan menunjukannya padaku. Atau lebih tepat kubilang jika dia menunjukan kalau dia ingin merobeknya di depan mataku.

Melihat hal itu, aku segera menjawab pertanyaanya dengan hal lain.

Polisi adalah penegak hukum, tapi polisi sendiri tidak kebal terhadap hukum. Jika aku ketahuan masuk ke dalam acara orang-orang kaya ini tanpa diundang, bisa jadi aku akan ditahan atau yang lebih parahnya pasukan yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga acara ini akan menghajarku sampai sekarat.

"Perdagangan manusia itu ada banyak macamnya."

Yang paling umum adalah perdagangan manusia untuk dijadikan mainan orang kaya mesum atau pekerja tanpa upah alias budak, lalu ada juga yang diperdagangkan untuk diberikan hak asuh sebagai anak orang yang membeli.

Lalu yang terakhir, perdagangan manusia agar organ dalamnya bisa diambil dan dijual.

"Kalau yang jadi komoditas itu organya dan bukan orangnya sendiri, orang tuapun akan bisa punya nilai jual."

Lagipula yang biasanya sakit-sakitan kan memang orang yang sudah tua.

Hanabi meletakan jari telunjuknya di atas dagunya dengan manis, setelah itu dia sepertinya mencoba berpikir dan mencerna apa yang barus aja kukatakan.

"Tapi, bukankah orang-orang yang dia pernah hubungi malah lebih cocok sebagai pembeli daripada korban yang organya diambil?"

Itulah bagian anehnya.

Orang-orang yang dikontak oleh broker perdagangan manusia itu lalu hilang kebanyakan adalah orang-orang yang kekuatan ekonominya bisa dibilang tinggi. Ada beberapa pengusaha besar, ada mantan selebriti yang sudah tidak aktif lagi, dan juga beberapa politisi ternama.

Alasan terbesar seseorang melakukan jual beli organ adalah masalah ekonomi, dan dengan sekali lihat saja kesemua orang itu tidak mungkin bisa dikategorikan orang yang kekurangan dalam masalah materi.

Malah bisa dibilang kalau mereka lebih cocok sebagai pembeli organ.

Donor organ itu sangat terbatas dan meskipun seseorang punya uang yang banyak, hal itu masih belum jadi jaminan kalau seseorang itu bisa mendapatkannya. Jika misalkan mereka sakit dan sangat membutuhkan donor tapi gagal mendapatkannya lewat cara legal, mereka adalah orang pertama yang akan dicurigai membeli organ secara ilegal dari para pebisnis perdagangan manusia.

Pertanyaan terbesar kami saat ini adalah kenapa malah mereka yang menghilang setelah bertemu dengan si broker?

"Bagaimana dengan hasil introgasinya?"

"Hanabi, apa kau mencoba untuk menghindar dari menyebut namaku? kurasa sejak kemarin aku belum pernah mendengarmu menyebut namaku atau memanggilku dengan kakak?"

Dia menatapku dengan tajam lalu kembali mengancamku. Dan seperti sebelumnya, aku kembali langsung mundur dan memberitahukan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Dia bilang dia tidak tahu apa-apa, dan katanya dia hanya bertugas untuk membuat orang yang dia temui merasa tertekan sedangkan dia sendiri tidak pernah bertemu dengan bosnya maupun tahu ke mana bosnya membawa orang-orang yang hilang itu."

"Dan kalian percaya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! sekarang orang khusus sedang menangani introgasinya tapi hasilnya tidak bisa dipastikan kapan keluarnya."

"Tidak berguna."

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya pada orang sipil sepertiku?"

Anak ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuatku marah padanya.

Tentu saja aku sudah punya rencana, dan aku ke sini belum lupa akan rencana itu. Bisa dibilang kalau aku ke kapal ini adalah aku ingin melakukan hal itu. Aku bahkan membiarkan Hanabi ikut bersamaku juga adalah karena hal itu.

"Kau ingin mengontak orang itu kan? kalau begitu kita akan berpisah di sini! hanya saja jangan pergi terlalu jauh sebab tiketmu masih ada padaku."

Aku agak susah paham, sebenarnya dia itu khawatir padaku atau sedang mengancamku? kalau ada yang tahu tolong beritahu aku nanti.

"Kalau begitu jaga diri baik-baik! jangan makan sembarangan! jangan berbicara pada orang asing! dan jangan mau kalau ada seseorang yang memberikanmu sesuatu tanpa alasan yang jelas!."

"Memangnya aku anak kecil!?"

Kau memang anak kecil.

Setidaknya di mataku.

Kalau bukan kau yang mempunyai tiket aku sudah menendangmu dari kapal dan maninggalkanmu di kantor polisi. Karena aku tahu, kau itu punya kebiasaan buruk untuk tiba-tiba ada dalam situasi berbahaya.

Kami berdua berpisah dan mengambil jalur yang berbeda. Aku tidak tahu ke mana dia kan pergi, tapi setidaknya aku tahu kalau dia lebih aman jika jauh dariku.

Aku ke sini adalah karena tim kami menemui jalan buntu dalam kasus di atas, karena itulah aku polisi lapangan yang paling banyak mengurusi masalah semacam ini ditugaskan untuk mencari petunjuk tambahan.

Dan petunjuk tambahan itu hanya bisa kudapat dari orang yang pernah dikontak oleh si broker tapi tidak menghilang. Seorang pengusaha muda yang sedang naik daun setelah berhasil membangun startup-nya.

Aku berjalan menuju lorong sepi yang kanan dan kirinya dipenuhi cctv, setelah beberapa meter akhirnya aku bisa menemukan sebuah pintu bernomor satu nol nol nol. Aku menekan bel di sampingnya lalu bicara.

"Apa kau kenal dengan orang bernama Yahiko?"

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam, lalu setelah sepertinya dia melihat wajahku dari lubang untuk melihat keluar. Dia balik bertanya.

"Siapa kau?"

Dan aku menjawab.

"Aku polisi."

6 : Hanabi Hyuga.

Aku tidak akan bilang kalau aku punya banyak koneksi, tapi kalau sekedar teman dekat aku punya beberapa. Dan salah satu teman dekat yang kumaksud adalah seorang gadis yang dari kecil sudah bersamaku.

Gadis yang kumaksud itulah yang sebenarnya punya tiket untuk naik kapal pesiar ini.

Sayarat untuk bisa diijinkan untuk naik kapal ini selain orang kaya dan terkenal atau punya koneksi dengan almarhum adalah setiap orang yang datang harus berpasangan. Tapi yang dimaksud pasangan hanyalah dua orang yang datang bersama.

Dengan kata lain siapapun bisa diajak oleh si pemilik tiket, entah itu keluarga atau teman yang penting saat datang mereka berdua dengan seseorang.

Dan temanku itu berniat untuk datang ke sini dengan ayahnya, yang kebetulan tiba-tiba malah meninggal duluan sebelum dia sempat mengunjungi upacara pemakaman rekan sejawatnya itu. Lalu tentu saja temanku itu jauh lebih mementingkan ayahnya sendiri ketimbang ayah orang lain yang bahkan dia tidak tahu namanya.

Karena itulah dia memutuskan memberikan dua tiket itu padaku.

Lalu saat pulang kebetulan sekali ibuku sedang mempersiapkan paket bulanannya untuk dikirim. Dengan menggunakan alasan kalau aku ingin menghabiskan waktu libur musim panasku, akhirnya dia mengijinkanku untuk mengantar paket itu langsung pada kakakku.

Niat awalku adalah benar-benar ingin liburan.

"Tapi kenapa sekarang aku harus berada di sini karena alasan bodoh semacam pekerjaan."

Tujuanku untuk bisa berdua dengannya memang kesampean, tapi atmosfirnya terlalu berat dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa relax.

"Akan kuselesaikan kasus ini dan segera menikmati liburanku."

Yang membawa kasus ini adalah aku, jadi aku juga juga yang akan menyelesaikannya.

"Kalau begitu, saatnya mencari informasi."

Tempat untuk mencari informasi paling bagus adalah tempat ramai, di tempat seperti itu orang-orang akan cenderung tidak waspada dan kelepasan ngomong tanpa sadar. Dengan pikiran itu aku segera pergi menuju restoran di bawah.

Jika aku bisa memperhatikan topik dan subyek dari pembicaraan mereka aku yakin kalau misalkan aku tidak menemukan informasi berguna sekalipun aku bisa memanfaatkannya untuk nanti bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan.

Adalah apa yang kupikirkan.

Kemampuan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan adalah kemampuan yang sangat berguna dan sangat-sangat penting. Dengan bisa menyatu pada lingkungan aku bisa melihat bagaimana orang di dalamnya melihat sesuatu, menanggapi sesuatu, dan jalan pikir orang-orang yang berada dalam lingkaran lingkungan sosial yang sedang kubicarakan.

Cara mengalahkan musuh bukanlah mengetahui kekuatanmu, tapi mengetahui kelemahan musuh dan cara mereka melihatmu.

Dan di saat aku sangat yakin dengan kemampuan observasiku, pada kenyataanya aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti sebenarnya orang-orang di sekitarku itu sedang membicarakan apa.

Sejak setengah jam yang lalu hal yang kudengar bedanya hanya sebelas dua belas. Apa yang mereka bicarakan terlalu mirip sampai aku tidak lagi bisa menentukan di mana bedanya. Dan topik yang mereka bawa juga terus yang itu-itu saja, saking bosannya aku bahkan sudah menghabiskan lima cangkir kopi hanya agar bisa tetap melek saat mendengarkan pembicaraan tidak berguna mereka.

Yang mereka bicarakan selalu saja bagaimana baiknya si almarhum, bagaimana keluarga si almarhum bahkan mau mengundang rentenir yang dulu pernah memeberikan hutang dengan bunga super tinggi pada mereka, atau bagaimana direksi yang sudah jelas-jelas sedang disidang karena kasus korupsi diajak makan bersama, lalu direktur perusahaan pesaing yang dirumorkan banyak menggunakan trik kotor untuk melawan si almarhum.

Normalnya orang yang melakukan hal semacam itu akan kuanggap bodoh tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa berpikir seperti itu. Si almarhum tidak mengundang orang-orang itu karena alasan bodoh seperti dia itu orang baik. Sebodoh-bodohnya kakaku jika dia tidak akan pernah mengundang penjahat yang pernah mencoba membunuhnya ke pesta ulang tahunnya.

Jadi apa alasannya?

Aku tidak tahu.

Aku tidak kenal dengan orang itu jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia melihat orang di sekitarnya, dan tentu aku juga tidak bisa menebak bagaimana pikirannya bekerja.

"Kurasa aku memang harus benar-benar menunggu informasi dari kakaku."

Ketika aku lebih suka menggali informasi dengan memperhatikan apa yang ada di sekitarku, kakaku menggunakan metode yang lebih kuno untuk mendapatkan informasi yang dia inginkan. Yang dia lakukan jauh lebih membutuhkan kesabaran, fokus, dan juga skill dalam masalah psikologi.

Hal itu adalah bertanya.

Berhubung sekarang aku sudah memutuskan kalau melakukan observasi lebih dari ini hanya akan menambah junk file ke dalam otaku, kali ini aku benar-benar memesan makanan untuk dimakan dan bukan sebagai alasan untuk bisa mengulur waktu.

Saat aku ingin mencoba memanggli pelayan yang sangat sibuk melayani customer ajimumpungnya, tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki paruh baya mendekatiku.

"Apa aku boleh duduk di sini?"

Bisa mendapatkan tempat kosong untuk makan di restoran ini saat jam segini adalah sebuah keajaiban, dan keajaiban itu tidak akan diberikan pada semua orang. Karena itulah orang ini sepertinya memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari keajaibannya sendiri dan menumpang di tempat yang kudapatkan.

Ada tempat lain yang lumayan kosong, tapi di sana sudah ada sepasang remaja yang sedang mengobrol tentang sesuatu. Dan jelas orang ini tidak mungkin memilih untuk duduk di sana dan mengganggu mereka. Karena itulah dia menjatuhkan pilihannya padaku yang seratus persen aman.

Mungkin.

"Tentu saja boleh, kalau kau tidak keberatan ditemani anak kecil."

Aku tidak mau melakukannya, tapi kali ini aku harus memposisikan diri sebagai anak kecil manis yang baik.

Cara untuk bisa dekat dengan pria paruh baya yang tidak dikenal bukanlah menjadi pria paruh baya lain, melainkan menjadi anak kecil supaya kau bisa dilihat dari sudut pandang orang dewasa.

Kakaku pernah bilang kala pria itu akan bangkit keinginan melindunginya jika dia melihat anak kecil, dan dengan memposisikan diriku sebagai subyek yang lemah dan perlu dilindungi si pria akan mencoba bertindak sebaik mungkin padaku.

"Kau sopan sekali, terima kasih."

Selama ini cara itu selalu berhasil dan bahan sangat ampuh pada ayahku, hanya saja tidak kau bisa asal menggunakannya. Sebab jika di sekitarmu ada wanita lain maka kau hanya akan dianggap mengganggu, dan jika di sana ada saudaramu mereka malah akan mempermainkanmu sebab mereka tahu betul siapa kau.

"Namamu siapa gadis kecil?"

"Kakaku bilang aku tidak boleh sembarang memberikan namaku pada orang yang tidak kukenal."

Orang itu tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum padaku, setelah itu dia memberitahkan kalau namanya adalah Rasa padaku, yang kemudian kuikuti dengan perkenalan diriku.

Sambil makan aku dan orang itu membicarakan berbagai macam hal. Dia banyak menceritakan tentang dirinya dan akupun menceritakan beberapa hal tentang diriku padanya.

Dari informasi yang kudapat dia adalah salah satu pekerja baru di kediaman almarhum, dan dia ditugaskan untuk menjadi pengawal anak gadis alamarhum. Bahkan yang jadi pasangan yang dia dia gunakan untuk masuk ke kapal ini juga adalah anak gadis si alamrhum.

Selain menjadi penjaga dia juga bertugas untuk mengurusi kebutuhan anak gadis si almarhum. Hal-hal itu cukup simple seperti menyiapkan sarapan, mengecek penampilan, dan mengantar-jemput gadis itu ke sekolahnya.

Dari luar dia kelihatan seperti pelayan biasa yang melakukan pekerjaannya dengan keseriusan tingkat tinggi. Tapi rasanya ada yang tidak cocok, atau lebih tepat kubilang salah tempat.

Dia tidak kedengaran seperti sedang membicarkan gadis yang dia jaga, malainkan teman atau saudaranya sendiri. Selain itu dari apa yang kutangkap, interaksi mereka benar-benar dekat. Dan kedekatan yang kumaksud bukan hanya ada pada level pelayan dan tuannya.

7 : Shikamaru Nara.

"Hey Temari, kau tahu tidak siapa pria paruh baya itu?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah pria yang sedang duduk dengan seorang gadis kecil, dia itu adalah pelayanku."

"Pelayanmu?"

Tapi kenapa saat aku melihatnya rasanya aku seperti sedang melihat kepala HRD yang sedang melakukan interview pada pelamar kerja.

Dari sudut pandang orang lain mungkin mereka hanya kelihatan seperti seorang kakek dengan cucunya, atau tukang balon dengan anak TK. Tapi dari kacamatku orang tua itu sedang mengintrogasi si gadis kecil dengan dalih mengajak ngobrol.

Dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan, si pelayan bisa mendapatkan berbagai macam informasi dari si gadis kecil.

Dia tahu siapa si gadis kecil, dia tahu bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan tiket ke sini, dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan di sini, dan dia bisa tahu bahkan bukan hanya hal-hal tentang si gadis kecil. Melainkan juga tentang fakta kalau kakak laki-lakinya adalah seorang polisi yang sedang bertugas.

Semua informasi itu kedengaran trivia, tapi jika semuanya disatukan orang itu bisa menebak satu hal. Motif utama gadis kecil itu berada di kapal ini, ya keinginan utama apa yang gadis kecil itu bawa saat dia naik ke kapal ini.

Entah karena kebiasaan atau gadis kecil sudah tahu kalau apa yang dia bicarakan sedang diarahkan ke suatu tempat yang tidak dia ketahui, gadis itu hanya memberikan jawaban-jawaban umum tanpa menambahkan detail-detailnya.

Meski tidak mendapatkan banyak hal tapi sepertinys si pelayan sudah cukup puas dan memutuskan kalau misinya sudah berhasil. Dia segera makan dengan cepat dan memberikan sebuah kalung pada gadis kecil itu.

Si gadis kecil tidak langsung menerima dan bertanya dulu, tapi setelah memberikan penjelasan yang tidak bisa kudengar karena suara bising di ruangan ini akhirnya si gadis kecil menyerah dan menerima kalung itu lalu menyimpannya.

Pelayan itu segera pergi, tapi dia kembali menemui orang lain, duduk di meja lain, lalu mengajak orang lain untuk ngobrol. Dan meskipun yang dia ajak bicara adalah seorang politikus terkenal, orang itu tidak kelihatan grogi sama sekali bahkan dalam waktu singkat mereka jadi kelihatan seperti teman lama.

"Temari, kalung yang dia berikan itu apa?"

"Itu souvenir, semua orang mendapatkannya dan dia bertugas untuk memberikannya pada pemegang tiket."

Kenapa aku belum dapat?

"Shikamaru, kurasa di sini tidak enak untuk bicara ayo ke kamarku."

"Hah?"

"Ayo ke kamarku."

Jangan sembarangan bicara di depan orang banyak dengan kalimat seperti itu padaku!

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan tidak sensitif seperti itu! di sini ada banyak orang."

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu tapi yang jelas! yang tidak sensitifi itu kau!."

"Ha?"

Jangan memberiku muka bingung itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Aku segera berdiri lalu menariknya keluar dari restoran secepat yang kubisa. Lalu dalam beberapa menit saja kami berdua sudah berada di dalam lorong kapal yang untuk suatu alasan sepinya tidak normal.

Sialan. Aku benar-benar punya firasat buruk.

8 : Neji Hyuga.

Namanya adalah Deidara, umurnya baru dua puluh tuju tahun dan pada umurnya yang masih dibilang muda itu dia sudah jadi orang yang benar-benar sukses. Memang memang pengusaha muda yang sukses bukan hanya dia, tapi di antara-antara pengusaha sukses muda itu dia punya posisi yang sepesial.

From zero to hero adalah kata paling tepat yang untuk menjelaskan perjalanan karirnya.

Awalnya dia bekerja di sebuah vendor hardware besar, tapi setelah dia merasa sudah memiliki modal yang cukup untuk membangun usahanya sendiri di keluar dan memulai startupnya sendiri.

Bidang yang dia geluti adalah IT support untuk software pada komputer server. Yang jadi target servicenya adalah mulai dari konfigurasi web server, datacenter, orchestration, virtualisasi, dan deployment cloud service.

Memang dia punya dana untuk membangun usaha, tapi tetap saja untuk menjadi besar yang diperlukan bukan hanya modal melainkan legalitas, nama, lalu orang-orang dengan skill yang memadai.

Di awal-awal usahanya dia hanya mempunyai lima orang karyawan yang notabene adalah teman-teman lamanya di bangku kuliah, dan inilah yang membuatnya spesial. Dia adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang pemegang perusahaan yang benar-benar bisa melakukan koding, konfigurasi, bahkan sampai deployment sebuah stack aplikasi.

Untunglah pada saat itu perusahaan yang menggunakan model bisnis seperti itu masih sangat sedikit, karena itulah pesaingnya bisa dihitung dengan jari dan nama startupnya bisa dikenal dalam waktu yang relatif singkat.

Perkembangan usahanya mulai berjalan naik dengan lumayan stabil sebab kebanyakan perusahan-perusahaan kecil dan menengah yang jadi customernya tidak mau mengeluarkan biaya tambahan besar pada vendor hardware hanya untuk mendapatkan sedikit maintenance.

Hanya saja dua tahun kemudian banyak vendor hardware yang mulai ikut mengadopsi model bisnis yang sama. Mereka mulai memberikan support tambahan dengan biaya yang jauh lebih rendah dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Dan hal itu membuat perusahannya mengalami penurunan omset yang cukup derastis.

Vendor besar tidak bisa menuntut masalah paten pada startupnya sebab semua software yang digunakan adalah produk free yang artinya bukan gratis tapi bebas. Bebas digunakan, dimodifikasi, dan dibagikan.

Selain punya reputasi, vendor-vendor juga punya tendensi untuk menyebarkan FUD yang akan membuat user akan berpikir ribuan kali sebelum berpindah tim support. Lalu karena perusahaanya punya nama yang sudah lumayan melekat pada user dia juga mendapatkan tekanan untuk membiarkan starupnya itu diakuisi oleh vendor lain.

Hanya saja dia tidak mau menyerah pada semua situasi tidak menguntungkan itu. Dia meminjam banyak uang dari berbagai macam sumber, bank, teman, dan bahkan lembaga-lembaga yang keredibilitasnya diragukan.

Setelah dia mendapatkan semua dana yang dia butuhkan, usahanya masih belum membuahkan hasil dan pada akhirnya perusahaanya malah kelebihan hutang.

Dan di saat itulah Yahiko muncul.

"Dia bilang kalau dia bisa menyelesaikan masalahku, asalakan aku memberikan uang dengan jumlah yang dia tentukan maka aku dijamin akan bisa memulai hidup baru dari awal lagi."

"Hidup baru dari awal lagi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang dia maksud, tapi di saat-saat itu dia terus memberiku banyak sugesti untuk membenci diriku sendiri."

Yang ditawarkan oleh Yahiko adalah bantuan, tapi yang dia berikan adalah bukan jaminan kalau nantinya dengan menggunakan jasanya si client bisa membereskan masalahnya melainkan membuat client yang dia temui jadi tidak ingin melanjutkan perjuangannya dan menyerah.

"Jadi hal apa saja yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Ada banyak hal, tapi yang jelas semua itu adalah hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak ingin aku dengar karena aku lebih tahu dari mereka."

Mereka? bukankah hanya yang mengontaknya hanya Yahiko?

Yang Yahiko bicarakan adalah tentang betapa sulitnya posisinya saat itu, bagaimana hutangnya tidak akan mungkin bisa dia bayar, masa depan usahanya yang pasti suram, lalu bagaimana kehidupan sosialnya akan hancur jika dia gagal.

"Bukankah kau bisa mengusirnya?"

"Kalau aku bisa aku sudah melakukannya? dan kalau aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri dengannya aku juga tidak akan mau berurusan dengan polisi."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa? . . . . "

"Aku tidak bisa. . . ."

Kenapa dia hanya mengulang kata-katanya?

Dan kenapa dia begitu waspada padaku meski padahal dia sendiri yang sudah mengijinkanku masuk. Lalu kalau dia mengharapankanku untuk menolongnya kenapa dia terasa menjaga jarak dan membatasi interaksinya denganku?

Apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu?

Tapi dia menyuruhku masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan mengajaku bicara duluan. Dan tindakan itu tidak menyiratkan sikap orang yang takut ditanyai melainkan orang yang ingin memberitahukan sesuatu.

Tapi kenapa tindakan dan pesan yang dia sampaiakan bertolak belakang satu sama lain?

Aku sudah menanyakan 'kenapa', tapi dia tidak menjawab dengan 'karena' dan malah hanya mengulang statement awalanya yaitu 'dia tidak bisa'. Dia tidak kelihatan ingin menghindari pembicaraan tadi, tapi meski begitu dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa tentang hal yang ingin kutahu. Kalau begitu aku akan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu tentangnya?"

"Dia yang mendatangiku."

Dari hasil introgasi si broker, dia mengatakan kalau tugasnya adalah memberikan tekanan pada calon customernya. Dan untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang orang yang mudah untuk ditekan sangatlah mudah. Tv, koran, internet, dan bahkan radio.

Dan jika yang jadi targetnya adalah orang-orang kaya terkenal, atau politisi serta selebriti maka keadaan mereka bisa diketahui bahkan tanpa dia harus memantau secara pribadi sebab media sudah melakukan hal itu untuknya.

"Kapan dia pertama kali menemuimu?"

"Sudah kubilang kan? saat usahaku sedang turun."

Aku tahu itu.

"Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu kan? aku juga tahu itu yang kuminta adalah tanggal."

"Aku tidak ingat lagi."

"Kalau begitu apa kau mengingat sesuatu yang spesial di hari itu? apapun boleh! komputermu rusak, kau minum obat diare atau apapun."

"Dia mengajaku untuk makan di sebuah restoran mewah bernama MASA di blok lima belas."

Dia ingat dengan jelas.

"Apa yang kalian pesan waktu itu? lalu pulangnya kau naik apa dan sampai jam berapa di rumah?"

"Aku tidak dicurigai melakukan pembunuhan kan?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Sebab aku tidak punya uang mungkin aku hanya meminum sesuatu?"

Sesuatu?

"Saat itu aku belum punya kendaraan peribadi jadi mungkin aku naik kendaraan umum atau dia mengantarku pulang?"

Mungkin?

"Untuk waktu sampaiku di rumah mungkin sekitar jam berapa ya?"

Sekitar? dan dia bahkan tidak bisa memberikan estimasi.

Kesimpulan dari keterangannya sampai saat ini adalah, ingatannya tentang Yahiko setelah dia bertemu langsung dengan orangnya sama sekali tidak jelas. Tapi menanyakan peneyababnya tidak akan berguna sebab dia hanya akan bilang tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Apakah dia yang pertama menghubungimu?"

"Kurasa iya."

Dia tidak terlalu yakin tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun yang membuat ada kemungkinan kalau dia yang menghubungi Yahiko duluan.

"Siapa saja yang punya kontakmu?"

Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Yahiko sebelum datang ke restoran itu, bearti jelas kalau Yahiko menggunakan sarana komunikasi lain, telpon mungkin, e-mail, atau akun jejaring sosial.

"Daftarnya ada di netbooku, jumlahnya lebih dari lima ratus orang jadi aku tidak ingat semuanya."

Malah aneh kalau kau bisa mengingat semuanya.

"Sekarang ganti pertanyaan, kenapa mereka menghubungimu?"

"Karena mereka menginginkan uangku."

"Lalu kenapa mereka malah membuatmu jadi depresi?"

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi sepertinya mereka ingin membuatku merasa ingin mati."

"Bagaimana caranya mati bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu sebab aku tidak melanjutkan kontaku dengannya, setelah itu kami benar-benar putus kontak dan tidak pernah bertemu lagi! dia tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi dan aku sama sekali tidak mau menghubunginya."

Aku sudah membaca cerita tentang kebangkitan perusahaanya di koran. Dia membuat service beranama unlimited node yang hanya akan menarik charge sesuai jumlah awal device yang dia maintain jadi misalkan customernya menambah device lagi dia tidak akan mencharge biaya tambahan untuk device tersebut.

"Apa kau diberi ancaman olehnya."

"Ancaman apa yang kau maksud?"

Dia tidak 'mengiyakan' tapi tidak juga mengatakan 'tidak' untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Yah, mungkin dia menyandra anakmu? atau mungkin menyekap istrimu?"

"Aku datang ke sini dengan istriku, dan kami belum punya anak."

Jadi, secara tidak langsung?

"Apa kau akan mati kalau melaporkannya ke polisi?"

"Kenapa aku harus melaporkannya ke polisi?"

Ada sangat banyak alasan, terutama dia mengganggu hidupmu dan memberikan sugesti-sugesti negatif. Itu sudah cukup untuk memberikannya kurungan selama beberapa minggu di dalam penjara. Tapi kenapa dia tidak melakukannya?

Atau mungkin dia kasihan pada orang itu?

"Apa kau senang saat bertemu dengannya?"

"Bicara apa kau? tentu saja tidak!."

Dia punya alasan tapi dia tetap menemuinya meski dia tidak menyukai orang itu.

"Apa kau ingat bagaimana wajahnya?"

"Ummmm. . . . ."

Sepertinya tidak.

"Hey Deidara."

"Jangan sok akrab denganku!."

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu! kau hanya perlu mengangguk untuk memastikannya! nyawamu tidak terancam, keluargamu tidak ada yang dalam bahaya, kau membecinya, kau tidak pernah mendapat kontak darinya dan dia tidak pernah menemuimu lagi, iya?

Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir!"

**Kenapa kau takut padanya dan meminta bantuanku untuk menghilangkan ketakutanmu itu?**

". . . . . . . . . . . ."

Aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Mungkin karena dia juga tidak tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaanku.

"Apa kau pernah ganti ponsel sejak bertemu dengannya?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Kalau begitu berikan padaku."

Dia mengambil ponselnya dari ruangan di belakangnya, setelah itu dia memberikannya padaku. Untuk seorang pengusaha kaya ponselnya sama sekali tidak kelihatan baru dan mereknya juga bukan dari brand ternama, selain itu speknya benar-benar minim untuk ukuran smartphone jaman sekarang.

Aku membuka kontaknya lalu menunjukan isinya padanya.

"Di antara nama-nama ini apakah ada yang tidak kau ketahui."

"Tapi aku tidak ingat pernah menyimpan nomornya."

"Tapi kau juga tidak ingat pernah menghapus kontaknya kan?"

Dan cara paling simple untuk tetap menjaga kontaknya berada di dalam ponsel adalah dengan menyimpannya, sebab jika dibiarkan saja di call logs pasti nanti akan dioverwrite dengan log yang lebih baru. Direcover memang bisa tapi untuk bisa melihatnya perlu software khusus dan waktu.

"Kalau begitu. . "

Aku menscroll layarnya dan dia melihat satu-persatu kontak yang saling bergantian tampil, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya dia memintaku berhenti.

"Kontak ini aneh, aku selalu menyimpan nomor seseorang dengan namanya dan nama lembaga secara penuh jadi tidak mungkin aku menyimpan sebuah nomor dengan nama seperti ini."

Sebenarnya dia tidak ingat, tapi dia hafal kebiasaanya. Baguslah kalau begitu.

"CONTRACT."

Aku menelponnya lalu mengambil ponselku sendiri dan menghadapkannya ke speaker ponselku setelah aku menyalakan sebuah aplikasi speech to text. Aku menunggu sampai layar ponselku berhenti menuliskan kalimat dari ponsel si Deidara lalu mematikan sambungannya.

"Kau ingin aku membantumu kan? kalau begitu tolong maafkan aku! lalu kalau kau ingin meminta penggantinya saat kita bisa keluar dari kapal ini datang saja ke kantorku."

Aku melemparkan ponsel Deidara ke tembok dengan sangat keras, setelah itu aku memukulnya dengan kaki kursi sampai hancur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! berhenti!."

"Aku menolongmu! apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya?"

". . . . . . . . . . ."

Dia hanya diam, tapi sepertinya dia tahu apa yang kumaksud.

"Situasinya lebih rumit dari yang kuperkirakan."

Akan kuberitahukan kalian sebuah hal.

Makhluk supranatural itu ada. Dan mereka berada jauh lebih dekat dari apa yang kalian kira. Di anatara mereka ada yang berbahaya, tapi di antara mereka juga ada yang tidak berbahaya dan malah berguna.

Dan sama seperti hal-hal lain, ada beberapa manusia yang ingin memanfaatkannya untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Sistem untuk memanfaatkan properties dari makhluk supranatural dinamakan **paket**, dan sistem ini dibangun oleh ratusan sampai ribuan orang dengan atau tanpa sepengetahuan dari si makhluk supranaturalnya sendiri.

"Apakah kau diundang secara pribadi oleh almarhum?"

"Aku . . . ."

Suara tembakan terdengar dan menggema sampai ke ruangan ini.

"Tidak perlu dijawab!"

Sudah tidak ada waktu.

"Cari istrimu dan pergi ke tempat yang kira-kira aman!."

Aku segera berlari keluar dari ruangannya.

Ini gawat. Ini benar-benar gawat. Aku harap kau tidak kena masalah sebelum aku berhasil menemukanmu.

9 : Hanabi Hyuga.

Tubuh seorang pria tiba-tiba terjatuh di depanku. Dan di jasnya yang mahal, ada banyak sekali lubang dan juga noda merah yang bahkan sempat mencapaiku. Lalu di wajahnya terpasang expresi horor meski saat ini dia harusnya tidak bernyawa lagi sekarang.

"Aaaaaaa.. .. .a.a.a.a.a.a. .a.a.a.a.a."

Semua orang panik dan berlari ke sana ke mari dengan kecepatan tinggi, yang pada akhirnya menyebabkan banyak dari mereka terjatuh lalu terinjak orang lain tanpa ada yang mau menolong. Dan semua orang itu berlomba-lomba menuju pintu keluar yang jumlahnya ada empat.

"Dim kalian!."

Suara teriakan terdengar dan suara tembakan kembali menggelegar, setelah itu beberapa orang kembali tersungkur lalu sekarat dan akhirnya mati begitu saja. Dan sebelum ada siapapun yang bisa keluar, sekumpulan orang bersenjata masuk dari keempat pintu dan dengan tanpa ragu menembak siapapun yang mendekat.

"Ada apa ini?"

Seseorang meneriakan sebuah pertanyaan, tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang sempat menjawab pertanyaan itu sebab semua orang sedang sibuk untuk membuat dirinya sendiri panik.

"Semuanya tiarap!."

Dari tadi aku sudah tiarap, tapi orang-orang bodoh di sekitar kalian sepertinya tidak sadar seberapa berbahayanya membuat orang bersenjata dengan muka sangar marah. Aku ini gadis kecil lemah jadi aku tahu hal itu dengan sangat baik.

"Tiarap! apa kalian tuli!?"

Orang yang kelihatannya adalah pemimpin dari gerombolan bersenjata itu berteriak, dan teriakan itu kali ini bisa menenangkan semua orang. Dan sesuai perintahnya, semua orang tiarap tanpa memperdulikan pakaian-pakaian mahal mereka.

"Sekarang letakan kedua tangan kalian di atas kepala lalu hadapkan wajah kalian ke lantai!..."

Gawat. Dengan begitu aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Aku bisa tahu dengan mendengar, tapi di ruangan ini suasananya terlalu brisik dan suara jadi tidak bisa kutangkap dengan baik. Aku harus segera mencari tempat sembunyi agar bisa melihat tanpa diketahui orang-orang itu.

"Hei gadis kecil! mau ke mana kau?"

Seorang menginjak telapak kaki kiriku, dan sepertinya dia juga menempelkan ujung senjatanya pada bagian belakang kepalaku.

"Ma-afkan aku, tapi aku tidak mau me-melihat . . . . ."

Dia menarik kakinay lalu menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak akan melihat, sekarang dengarkan aku lalu jawab apa yang aku katakan dengan iya."

"Ha? . . . . ."

"Turuti saja perintahku!?"

Kenapa dia tidak mengancam akan membunuhku? apa karena aku anak kecil? atau karena aku bukan masalah? atau dia memang benar-benar kasihan padaku?

"Siapa namamu?"

Kenapa dia membutuhkan namaku?

"Hana. . ."

"Nama lengkapmu!."

Dia memang berbicara kasar padaku tapi dia tidak sedikitpun memberiku tindakan kasar keculai tadi dia menginjak telapak kakiku dengan ringan.

"**Hyuuga Hanabi**."

"Kalau begitu. Aku Hyuuga Hanabi tidak akan melihat selain ke lantai dan tidak akan melihat ke arah pihak kedua apapun yang terjadi! jika kau setuju bilang iya!."

Tidak ada pilihan 'tidak'? dan apa maksudnya denga pihak kedua?

"Iya."

Orang itu kembali menghela nafas lalu pergi dan membiarakanku begitu saja. Kemudian salah seorang dari gerombolan itu membawa pengeras suara lalu menyuruh semua orang untuk mengiyakan apa yang dia katakan. Tapi kali ini membuat tamu undangan sebagai pihak pertama dan gerombolan itu sebagai pihak kedua.

Dan karena diancam akan ditembak kalau tidak bicara iya, mereka semua menurut saja.

Tapi tetap saja yang namanya manusia itu suka sekali melanggar apapun yang diperintahkan, dan jelas ada orang-orang yang tidak mau bilang iya, pura-pura bilang iya, atau menyembunyikan diri agar tidak diperhatiakan kalau dia dia tidak bilang iya.

Orang-orang itulah yang saat ini sepertinya sedang diberi tembakan peringatan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya seperti tangan atau kaki.

Ini aneh.

Kenapa mereka tidak langsung membunuhnya saja? bukankah mereka tanpa ragu membunuh orang yang berlari ke arah pintu?

Aku harus mencari informasi.

"Ponsel-ponsel."

Tidak seperti teman-temanku yang lain, aku tidak mempunyai smartphone canggih yang harganya sekarang sudah murah. Ponselku adalah ponsel tua produksi tuju tahun lalu yang hanya bisa digunakan untuk telpon dan sms berlayar monochrome.

Ponsel ini tidak punya koneksi internet maupun perangkat GPS jadi tidak mungkin bisa dilacak dengam mudah, sistem operasinya adalah legacy dari sistem lama yang stack aplikasinya tidak bisa diapa-apakan kecuali ROMnya dibongkar sendiri jadi tidak mungkin ada bacakdoor di dalamnya, dan yang terakhir. Ponsel ini sangat kecil sampai bisa disimpan di tempat-tempat tidak normal.

"Untunglah aku sudah persiapan padding."

Aku selalu dianggap anak kecil oleh kakak laki-lakiku jadi saat datang aku memakai padding dan memperlihatkan padanya kalau pertumbuhanku tidak terbelakang, tapi meski pada akhirnya dia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan perubahan penampilanku ternyata hal itu berubah jadi sangat berguna sekarang.

"Sial."

Dan pikiranku itu salah besar.

Aku sempat menerima sebuah pesan beberapa menit yang lalu, jadi sampai saat itu harusnya sinyal masih ada dan keadaanya sehat-sehat saja. Selain itu ponsel lama juga terkenal dengan kekuatan receivernya yang bagus jadi sepertinya semua orang di sini juga ada pada keadaan yang sama denganku.

Aku berniat untuk menghubungi kakaku dan menyampaikan apa yang terjadi di sini sekaligus meminta meminta informasi tentang beberapa hal. Tapi kalau begini bertukar informasi jadi tidak mungkin.

Walaupun begitu aku yakin akan satu hal.

Kami semua sedang dikurung dengan sebuah **paket**.

Tapi dengan tahu aku tidak bisa mendapatkan cara untuk keluar dari sini dengan selamat. Aku harus tahu makhluk apa yang mereka gunakan, properties macam apa yang mereka manfaatkan, dan tujuan macam apa yang ingin mereka capai dengan melakukan ini semua.

Aku kehabisan ide.

Suara tembakan diikuti teriakan keras kembali terdengar.

Sebenarnya mereka itu siapa?

Seseorang. Tolong berikan aku informasi sebelum giliranku untuk dieksekusi tiba.

10 : Shikamaru Nara.

"Ssssssttttttt! diam kau! apa kau mau mereka datang ke sini?"

Begitu aku dan Shion memasuki lorong dan menuju tangga menuju lantai selanjutnya, aku mendengar ada banyak langkah kaki berjalan cepat menuju restoran. Lalu, mengikuti insting anti ramaiku aku langsung mengajak Temari untuk segera bersembunyi dan menghindari apapun yang datang itu.

Dan kami berakhir bersembunyi di sebuah lemari peralatan kebersihan di pojok lorong. Jika ada yang mendengar teriakan Temari yang panik, kami akan benar-benar tamat sebab pintu masuk dan keluarnya hanya satu. Jika mereka masuk ke lorong ini kami tidak akan bisa kabur.

"Tapi mereka dibunuh."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya! aku tahu! aku juga melihatnya!."

Tapi kami berdua tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jika kami keluar bukan hanya kami tidak akan mengubah situasi malah kami juga akan ikut terbunuh. Selain kami tidak punya senjata, jumlah mereka juga banyak dan meski kami punya senjatapun kemungkinan kami bisa menyelamatkan orang lain masih satu banding sejuta.

"Untuk sekarang kita hanya bisa melihat dan menentukan waktu untuk bisa kabur! kalau kau tidak mau melihat tutup mata saja dan diam."

Tapi aku akan melihat dan memperhatikan. Aku tidak ingin melihat dan apa yang kulihat sama sekali bukan pemandangan yang mengenakan. Tapi aku harus melihat, aku perlu melihat. Aku perlu mengetahui apa yang terjadi supaya aku bisa keluar dari situasi ini dengan selamat.

Satu-satunya hal yang paling bisa dibanggakan dariku hanyalah ingatan. Aku tidak akan bilang kalau aku punya photographic memories tapi ingatanku memang bisa dibilang jauh lebih baik dari kebanyakan orang.

Jika aku bisa melihat semuanya, mengawasi apa yang mereka lakukan, dan memperhatikan apa saja yang terjadi aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi. Dan informasi itu diperlukan untuk membuat rencana menyelamatkan diri.

Jadi sekarang.

"Rekam semuanya! Otakku!."

Restoran tempatku tadi makan berada di di lantai bawah, dan atapnya adalah langsung lantai dari lantai selanjutnya. Hanya saja untuk memberikan fentilasi tanpa harus memberikan sambungan yang tidak estetis, deseinernya malah memutuskan untuk menaikan sedikit lantai di atasnya dan memberikan gap selebar beberapa senti agar udara bisa masuk secara natural.

Dan dari gap itu aku bisa melihat sebgaian hal yang terjadi hanya dengan membuka sedikit celah dari lemari tempatku bersembunyi.

Di dunia ini adalah sebuah tindakan kriminal yang tidak biasa. Tindakan kriminal itu dilakukan dengan memanfaatkan properties dari makhluk supranatural dan jika sesuatu berhubungan dengan hal supranatural, sudah jelas ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi atau hal-hal tidak masuk akal yang harus dilakukan.

Sistem itu biasa disebut paket. Dan kenapa aku bisa tahu hal ini padahal di tv tidak pernah ditayangkan? karena aku sudah pernah menjadi korbannya bukan hanya sekali tapi beberapa kali.

Pertama mereka menanangkan kepanikan lalu menyuruh semua orang untuk tiarap dan meletakan tangannya di atas kepala. Orang yang tidak menurut akan langsung diberikan perlakukan kasar dan bahkan dan bahkan memberikan tembakan yang tidak bisa lagi disebut sekedar peringatan.

"Bocah itu…. apa yang dia coba lakukan?"

Gadis kecil yang sempat pelayan Temari ajak bicara mencoba berpindah tempat, tapi kemudian seseorang menghentikannya. Sseorang itu mengajak bicara gadis kecil itu dan setelah mengatakan sesuatu sambil mengacungkan senjatanya ke kepala gadis kecil. Gadis kecil itu memberikan beberapa reaksi lalu orang itu pergi begitu saja.

Isi dari pembicaraan sepertinya sama dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang yang kelihatannya adalah pemimpin dari gerombolan bersenjata di bawah sana. Dia membacakan sebuah perjanjian dan menyuruh semua orang yang secara sepihak dia jadikan pihak pertama untuk mengiyakan apa yang dia katakan.

Dan setelah itu. Seperti yang sudah semua orang janjikan tidak ada yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai.

Atau lebih tepat dibilang tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak. . . gadis kecil itu? bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya?"

Gadis kecil itu bisa melirik ke sekitarnya untuk melihat keadaan. Dan bahkan dia secara ajaib bisa mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari dadanya yang rata itu. Apa dia pesulap? kalau iya kuharap dia bisa menghilangkanku dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

Lupakan.

Dia memegang ponselnya dengan hati-hati, tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan ponselnya dan kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam dadanya. Ya ampun, apa dia tidak khawatir kalau dadanya kelihatan besar sebelah?

Sekali lagi. Lupakan.

Semua orang melakukan sebuah perjanjian tapi gadis kecil itu tidak diapa-apakan walau dia tidak ikut berjanji. Kemungkinan besar dia dibiarkan saja karena sebelumnya dia sudah berjanji pada orang yang tadi berbicara padanya.

Tapi bagaimana dia bisa bergerak setelah diikat dengan janji?

Tunggu dulu, sebelum itu aku harus berpikir makhluk apa yang perlu mengikat janji dengan orang yang ditemuinya.

Kalau di negara ini makhluk-makhluk suparanatural itu biasa disebut yokai, dan sebab aku tidak yakin kalau ada makhluk supranatural import harusnya inti dari paket yang mereka gunakan adalah yokai lokal.

Di seluruh dunia ada banyak sekali makhluk supranatural yang meminta perjanjian sebelum menuruti permintaan dari korbannya, tapi kalau skalanya dikecilkan aku hanya bisa menemukan beberapa kandidat yang mungkin punya koneksi dengan kejadian saat ini.

Yuki Onna.

Di dalam cerita yang kubaca, Yuki adalah yokai yang muncul saat ada badai salju. Dia sering digambarkan kejam dan sering membunuh tanpa ampun siapapun dengan membekukannya sampai mati atau membuat korbannya tersesat dan mati kedinginan.

Tapi cerita yang paling terkenal dari Yuki onna adalah kisahnya yang membiarkan salah satu dari dua orang pria yang tersesat untuk hidup karena si pria masih muda dan kelihatan tampan. Dan saat itu si pria disuruh untuk melupakan kejadian itu lalu tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian si pria bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik bernama Oyuki dan menikah dengannya lalu punya beberapa anak.

Suatu hari, ketika anak-anak mereka sudah tidur si pria mengajak ngobril istrinya dan bilang kalau istrinya mengingatkannya pada kejadian bebrapa tahun yang lalu serta penampilannya mirip dengan Yuki onna yang pernah bertemu dengannya dulu.

Istrinya bilang kalau Yuki onna yang suaminya temui dulu adalah dirinya, setelah itu dia mengingatkan kembali kalau jika si pria menceritakan hal itu pada orang lain dia harus mati.

Tapi pada akhirnya Yuki onna berubah pikiran dan tidak jadi membunuh suaminya lalu pergi dan tidak pernah kelihatan lagi setelah titip pesan untuk menjaga anak-anaknya dengan baik.

Jika yang digunakan hanyalah kemampuan mengikat maka janjinya sendiri bisa dirubah dan konsekuensinya sendiri juga bisa dirubah.

Jika konsekeuensinya adalah pihak pertama akan mati maka orang-orang itu tidak akan perlu membunuh satu-persatu tamu undangan. Jadi apa yang ingin mereka dapatkan dari mengikat pihak pertama dengan janji itu?

Jawabannya adalah seperti apa yang mereka katakan.

Mereka tidak ingin kalau tamu undangan melihat ke arah mereka.

Lalu apa konsekuensi yang akan pihak pertama terima kalau mereka melanggar janji kalau bukan kematian?

Ini hanya tebakanku sebab aku tidak punya kemampuan informartion linking yang hebat, tapi sepertinya yang jadi konsekuensi jika mereka ingin mengingkari perjanjian adalah rasa takut. Yang ditanamkan pada pihak pertama supaya mereka tidak melanggar janji adalah rasa takut akan kematian.

Seperti yang terjadi dalam cerita, si pria tidak menceritakan apa yang dia alami karena dia diburu ketakutan.

Beberapa informasi tambahan sudah kudapatkan. Tapi informasi itu belum cukup untuk membuatku bisa keluar dari situasi berbahaya ini.

Sekarang ada pertanyaan baru lagi. Kenapa mereka tidak ingin pihak pertama melihat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan? dari suara tembakan saja apa yang mereka lakukan sudah bisa ditebak. Dan apa yang dihasilkan dari apa yang mereka lakukan sudah jelas cuma hanya satu.

Orang yang mereka tembak mati.

Tapi tunggu. Ada yang aneh.

Gerombolan penjahat yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pihak kedua memang menembak satu persatu para tamu undangan. Dan seperti yang sudah diduga jelas tidak ada yang akan selamat setelah ditembak dada atau wajahnya dengan shotgun yang biasanya digunakan pemburu untuk menembak hewan buas.

Hanya saja meski memang setiap orang langsung tidak bergerak lagi setelah ditembak, tapi apa yang terjadi bervariasi. Ada yang beradarah-daarah sampai darahnya membentuk kolam kecil, tapi ada yang hanya pakaiannya rusak tanpa kelihatan mendapatkan luka.

Lalu yang terkahir.

"Kenapa mereka menembakan pembius pada mayat?"

Obat bius tidak akan ada gunanya pada mayat, selain jelas tidak ada gunanya hal semacam itu juga membuang waktu dan biaya tambahan sebab obat bius itu agak sulilt didapatkan di negara ini. Kenapa mereka merepotkan diri seperti itu?

"Jangan-jangan . . ?"

"Mereka masih hidup. . . aku sempat melihat salah seorang dari mereka menggerakan tangannya saat diseret keluar."

"Temari . . bukankah kau tidak ingin melihat?"

"Aku akan membantumu! mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian setengah tahun yang lalu! dan kalau benar, ada kemungkinan sangat besar kalau ayahku benar-benar masih hidup."

"Kalau begitu beri tahu aku apapun yang kau lihat."

"Orang itu membawa kertas di dalam saku jasnya."

Kenapa penglihatanmu bisa setajam itu? apa kau kelebihan asupan vitamin a?

Lupakan lagi.

"Mungkin itu adalah perjanjian tertulis dari paket Yuki onna, tapi yang kita perlu perhatikan bukan itu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Di antara orang-orang itu, apa kau bisa memberitahuku persamaan apa yang mereka miliki."

Tidak semua orang yang ditembak akan mati, dan orang-orang yang masih hidup akan diseret keluar untuk dibawa ke suatu tempat. Tapi dari apa yang aku lihat aku tidak bisa menemukan pola apapun dari orang-orang itu, jika aku bisa menangkapnya mungkin aku bisa memberikan pattern itu pada diriku sendiri dan bisa tetap hidup meski sudah ditembak di kepala.

"Mereka semua teman ayahku?"

"Jadi ayahmu juga punya teman pelayan?"

"Hal itu mungkin saja, tapi sepertinya kalau dengannya aku tidak yakin."

Jadi bukan masalah koneksi.

"Mungkin mereka itu orang-orang baik?"

"Kebaikan tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata!."

"Lalu apa?"

"Tunggu dulu! bagaimana cara seseorang menentukan orang lain itu baik atau jahat?"

Temari memiringkan kepalanya dengan manis lalu memasang pose berpikir. Setelah itu dia memberiku jawaban.

"Memperhatikan tindakannya?"

Perlu waktu terlalu lama!

"Meneliti latar belakang keluarganya?"

Terlalu rumit!

"Mengajaknya ngobrol?"

"Ketemu!."

Dengan mengajak bicara seseorang, jika si pengajak bicara punya skill psikologis yang bagus dia bisa dengan mudah menebak bagaimana cara pikir seseorang. Dan dengan dibantu dengan beberapa informasi tambahan seperti keinginan mereka datang ke sini, kejujuran mereka saat menjawab pertanyaan, dan motif mereka datang ke sini orang itu bisa menentukan sifat sesunggungnya dari orang yang dia ajak bicara.

"Mereka pernah diajak bicara oleh pelayanmu."

"Lalu kenapa? maksuduku kurasa dia hanya pelayan biasa? dia tidak pernah bertindak aneh dan meski aku tidak yakin kurasa dia tidak punya kekuatan supranatural yang membuat semua orang yang dia ajak bicara jadi kebal peluru."

"Dia tidak perlu kekuatan semacam itu."

Ingat-ingat lagi Shikamaru. Ayo ingat semua hal yang kau sudah lihat.

Kami diundang ke kapal pesiar mewah.

Kami berada di tengah laut.

Kami disuruh datang dalam pasangan.

Kami menghadiri sebuah pemakaman di mana tidak ada mayat dari si alamarhum.

Pelayan Temari mengajak ngobrol banyak orang.

Ada segerombolan orang bersenjata masuk begitu kami berdua keluar.

Ada orang yang menggunakan paket Yuki onna.

Ada yang tidak mati setelah ditembak.

Semua yang terjadi berhubungan dengan kapal.

"Funa Yurei."

"Apa?"

Sial. Mengetahuinyapun aku masih tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa menghindari bencana hanya dengan membuat rencana kabur. Aku memerlukan orang lain, orang lain yang setidaknya bisa menghadapi penjahat dan punya senjata untuk mengulur waktu agar aku bisa menemukan akar dari semua masalah ini.

"Temari! kita berpisah di sini! pergilah ke ruang penyiaran dan sebarakan informasi ini."

Yuki onna dan Funa yurei.

"Kalau kau bisa menyampaikan hal lain sampaikan!, tapi jika tidak bisa kau cukup menerikana dua nama itu."

"Tapi di luar. . ."

"Kau bisa! malah harus kubilang kau bisa karena kau itu kau!."

"Aku tidak paham."

"Aku paham jadi tidak usah khawatir! dan aku menjamin keselamatanmu jadi tidak usah takut! dan kalau rencanaku berhasil kau mungkin akan bisa menemui ayahmu lagi."

"Kalau itu aku paham."

Dia membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar, setelah itu dengan penuh determinasi dia segera berlari keluar lorong tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Sekarang aku harus menunggu seorang pahlawan."

Kalau kau perduli dan benar-benar sayang pada adik perempuanmu yang imut-imut itu, aku harap kau akan punya keberanian untuk segera keluar dan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya.

Tuan polisi.

11 : Neji Hyuga.

Setelah dengan bersusah payah menghindari konflik dengan gerombolan bersenjata yang berpatroli di atas kapal dan mempertahankan posisi stalemate, tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi berisik menggema ke seluruh sudut kapal.

Dan suara itu berasal dari speaker peringatan keadan darurat di pojok-pojok lorong. Lalu tanpa kuduga, yang selanjutnya keluar dari speaker itu adalah seuara seorang gadis yang ngos-ngosan.

Dia bilang.

"Yuki onna dan Funa yurei."

Untuk keberadaan paket Yuki onna sendiri aku sudah mendunganya tapi untuk Funa yurei aku benar-benar baru kepikiran.

Sekarang semuanya kelihatan masuk akal walau jelas apapun yang akan kujelaskan itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang masuk akal.

Funa yurei adalah yokai yang di dalam dongen yang dikatakan akan menenggelamkan kapal yang berlayar saat langit sedang gelap, cuaca buruk, atau saat tahun baru. Ada banyak variasi dari cerita tentang Funa yurei, tapi meski begitu semuanya punya beberapa kesamaan.

Mereka datang untuk menenggelamkan kapal menggunakan gayung untuk memenuhi kapar dengan air, dan untuk menghindarinya biasanya gayung khusus yang bagian bawahnya dilubangi akan dipasang pada kapal agar Funa yurei tidak bisa memenuhi kapal dengan air dan korban bisa kabur.

Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah seberapa besar sekala kekuatan dari Funa yurei. Jika memang dia menenggelamkan kapal dengan memenuhi kapal dengan air menggunakan gayung maka berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk menenggelamkan sebuah kapal tanker atau pesiar?

Meskipun dengan menggunakan seribu tangan yang muncul dari laut sambil membawa gayung, perlu waktu yang lama untuk bisa memenuhi kapal bervolume beribu-ribu liter. Sebelum kapal tenggelam mungkin pertolongan sudah datang atau orang-orangnya sudah kabur.

Kalau memang begitu tidak mungkin semua korban dari Funa yurei akan hilang bersama dengan kapalnya. Kasus Funa yurei pernah terjadi enam bulan yang lalu, dan semua orang di dalamnya hilang tanpa jejak.

Asumsi umum yang sering digunakan orang adalah kapal tenggelam lalu orang-orangnya ikut tenggelam dan mati. Tapi jika mereka benar-benar tenggelam harusnya ada yang tersisa dari mayat mereka di lautan. Sedikit darahpun tidak masalah, dengan kemampuan forensik yang ada sekarang kami bahkan bisa mengidentifikasi seseorang hanya dari potongan tubuhnya saja.

Tapi nyatanya kami tidak menemukan apapun. Jadi mari kita balik asumsi itu.

Funa yurei tidak menenggelamkan kapal dan membuat penumpangnya mati. Tapi dia membunuh penumpangnya dan menyebabkan kapalnya tenggelam.

Dan sebab ini adalah paket, tidak perlu semua hal disamakan dengan kisah. Semuanya bisa diganti dan disesuaikan dengan properties dari Funa yurei itu sendiri.

"Jadi apa yang mereka gunakan sebagai pengganti gayung?"

Setelah aku mengetahui hal itu, aku akan bisa segera mengeluarkan Hanabi dari sana sebelum dia ketahuan kalau dia tidak terikat perjanjian.

Dia tahu kalau dia sedang dalam bahaya, dan dia tahu kalau dia mengikuti aturan yang dibuat oleh orang yang mencipatakan bahaya dia akan berada dalam keadaan yang lebih berbahaya.

Saat aku turun ke restoran setelah mendengar suara tembakan untuk segera mengamankan Hanabi, aku menyadari kalau aku sudah terlambat untuk bergerak cepat. Tapi di saat itu aku juga melihat Hanabi sedang diajak bicara oleh salah satu dari anggota dari gerombolan itu.

Aku sangat ingin melempar dia ke laut karena seenaknya mengasari Hanabi, tapi jelas aku tidak masuk seperti seorang pahlawan kesiangan. Dari yang kulihat orang itu hanya ingin mengikat Hanabi dengan janji, dan dari apa yang kubaca dari tindakan, gerak-gerik, serta pergerakan mulutnya dia menanyakan nama pada adik perempuan terkecilku itu.

Dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesarnya sebab tidak mungkin Hanabi memberikan nama aslinya. Dan bagi sebuah perjanjian yang dibuat menggunakan nama sebagai landasannya, nama palsu adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan mengikat.

Kemudian. Lain dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, dia tidak menganggap dirinya sebagai pihak pertama.

"Hanabi masih punya waktu."

Gerombolan orang yang ada di dalamnya jumlahnya hanya lima orang, sedangkan orang yang harus mereka tembak ada lebih dari seratus orang jadi jelas perlu waktu lama untuk mengurus keseluruhan penghuninya. Lalu jika waktu reload dan waktu mereka untuk menyeret keluar orang yang tidak mati dihitung aku rasa Hanabi masih punya waktu sekitar lima belas menit sampai gilirannya datang.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di dapur. Dari lantai atas ke dapur, ada jalur khusus yang digunakan untuk mengirimkan bahan makanan. Sebab memang tujuannya hanya untuk mengirimkan bahan makanan dalam keranjang dengan cepat dari lantai di atasnya, lebarnya sangatlah kecil dan karena dari luar kelihatannya tidak bisa digunakan untuk hal lain. Banyak anggota gerombolan tidak mau menyempatkan diri untuk memeriksa.

"Benda yang dimiliki oleh korban dan pelaku."

Ada beberapa benda yang kuperkirakan adalah pengganti gayung seperti senjata yang mereka gunakan untuk membunuh, tapi sebab tidak mungkin kedua belah pihak mempunyai senjata kurasa benda itu harus lebih simple.

Seperti aksesoris.

"Ketemu."

Di leher semua anggota gerombolan itu ada aksesoris yang sangat tidak cocok dengan penampilan mereka dan di leher tamu undangan yang mereka bawa keluar tubuhnya juga ada kalung yang hampir mirip.

Kalung yang dipakai oleh tamu undangan adalah cincin sedangkan kalung yang dipakai oleh gerombolan penjahat tadi adalah mendali atau koin. Yang dimiliki oleh tamu undangan adalah benda yang punya lubang di bagian tengahnya, dengan kata lain itu adalah pengganti gayung tanpa dasar. Sedangkan yang dipakai oleh anggota gerombolan itu adalah koin atau mendali, jadi benda itu adalah pengganti gayung berdasar yang bisa digunakan mengambil air.

Di dalam kisahnya, yang membawa gayung tak berdasar akan selamat dan dilindungi. Jadi bisa diasumsikan orang yang menggunakan gayung berdasar akan membuat Fune yurei mampu menenggelamkan kapal. Yang artinya mereka jadi punya hak atau kemampuan untuk membunuh.

Dengan semua informasi itu apa yang bisa kudapatkan?

"Mereka tidak kebal senjata dan bisa mati."

Sebab yang mereka dapatkan hanya hak menyerang dan bukannya hak untuk dilindungi.

Aku masih tidak bisa menyerang mereka. Meski aku punya senjata tapi benda itu sudah disita oleh penjaga dan disimpan entah di mana. Dan meskipun dari cara orang-orang itu memegang senjata mereka itu bukan tentara maupun teroris terlatih tapi mereka tetap menang angka dan mereka itu bersenjata.

Tidak mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan semua orang itu hanya dengan bela diri. Ini bukan film, jadi jelas peluru yang mereka tembakan tidak akan bisa kuhindari dengan gerakan secepat kilat.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain."

Aku segera kembali ke menuju jalur khusus bahan makanan lalu keluar dan kembali ke arah restoran dari jalan lain. Sambil mengawasi patroli aku menuju tempat ke mana anggota gerombolan itu membawa orang-orang yang masih hidup.

Tidak seperti di restoran, jalan yang digunakan untuk membawa korban masih hidup mereka sangat sepi. Yang lewat lorong itu hanyalah tiga orang, dan mereka melewatinya secara terpisah dalam interval yang cukup lama sehingga dalam satu waktu hanya ada satu orang yang lewat.

Tapi aku juga tidak akan menyerang mereka lalu menukar pakaianku dengan mereka. Di tv hal seperti itu mungkin bisa dilakukan dan berhasil untuk membodohi semua orang, tapi dalam kenyataan yang akan terjadi hanyalah aku akan meancing keribuatan, membuatku dijadikan target, lalu menambahkan bahaya pada takdirku.

Yang kulakukan adalah mengikuti mereka diam-diam, menunggu mereka pergi, lalu masuk ke penyimpanan sementara lalu mengambil dua buah kalung yang mereka punya. Sebab mereka sudah diurusi harusnya mereka sudah tidak lagi dalam bahaya.

Kalau begitu aku akan meminjam barang kalian untuk menyelamatkan orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan.

Aku tidak ingat kalau Hanabi punya kalung yang sama, jadi aku mengambil dua untuk kuberikan padanya. Setelah selesai, aku segera berlari untuk menuju ke restoran.

"Sekarang aku bisa menghadapi mereka."

Sebelum aku sempat berjalan, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaku. Dan dengan reflex yang cepat aku segera berbalik, memegang pergelangan tangannya, lalu memelintir tubuhnya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

"Aku juga tamu undangan."

Yang baru saja kuserang adalah seorang remaja laki-laki.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi atau bersembunyi di antara orang-orang tidak sadar itu! aku yakin kau bisa selamat."

"Idemu sama sekali tidak buruk! tapi aku akan melakukan lebih dari itu! aku bisa membuat apapun yang mau kau lakukan jadi lebih mudah! kau ingin segera menyelamatkan adik kecilmu serta penghuni kapal ini kan?"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan? kau hanya anak SMU biasa."

Polisi saja tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak kalau dia dihadapkan dengan sekelompok penjahat. Untuk kasus ini agak lain, tapi pada dasarnya kekuatan polisi bukanlah kekuatan personal, melainkan kekuatannya sebagai organisasi.

"Aku bisa memberimu informasi agar kau bisa menarik kesimpulan? aku bekerja dengan gadis yang tadi melakukan siaran."

Aku melepaskan tubuhnya lalu kembali bersembunyi. Aku bisa melindungi diri tapi dia tidak punya peralatan perlindungan macam apapun maupun kalung pelindung seperti orang-orang tadi.

"Saat ke sini, apa kau tertangkap kamera?"

"Aku menghindari kamera sebisaku sebab aku takut kalau anggota gerombolan itu sudah menguasai ruang pengawasan."

"Kalau begitu bagus. Aku bisa membantumu, tapi aku juga butuh bantuanmu! aku menginginkan salah satu kalungmu!."

"Aku sudah bilang sebaiknya kau sembunyi! aku tidak tahu dari mana kau mengetahui masalah kalung itu tapi yang jelas aku sedang tidak bisa mengembilkannya lagi."

"Kalau aku sembunyi aku tidak tidak akan bisa menemui orang yang jadi pusat dari semua hal ini, dan jika hal itu terjadi usahamu menyelamatkan mereka akan sia-sia! apa kau mau adik perempuan imut-imutmu itu mati?"

Kenapa dari tadi kau terus-terusan menyebutkan adik perempuanku? dan kenapa kau selalu memberikan empasis pada penampilan adiku itu? apa kau sadar kalau aku ini siscon?

"Apa yang kau ketahui?"

Kalau bisa aku tidak ingin melibatkan orang sipil lebih jauh dari ini. Yang kubutuhkan adalah informasi yang lebih banyak untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya kalau kau tidak menyetujui pertolonganku! aku juga punya tujuan sendiri! kalau tidak aku tidak akan mau membahayakan diri seperti ini."

Sialan! apa-apaan bocah ini? aku tidak ingin mempercayainya. Tapi dari apa yang kulihat, remaja laki-laki ini sangat percaya diri dengan solusi yang dia sedang pikirkan serta dia juga tidak terlihat seperti seorang yang sedang berbohong saat bilang dia bisa membantuku.

"Aku ingin bilang jangan ganggu tugas polisi! tapi keadaan tidak memberiku pilihan! kau ON!."

"Kalau begitu kalungnya!."

"Ini untuk adiku! aku akan mengambilkannya lagi tapi kau harus menunggu!."

"Adik manismu itu aman! aku menjaminya! dia sudah memiliki benda itu! jadi berikan benda itu padaku!"

Kenapa kau melakukannya lagi? kau tidak perlu mengatakannya! aku juga tahu kalau adik perempuanku itu manis!. Sayangnya apa yang dia katakan tidak kelihatan seperti sebuah kebohongan.

Aku sangat yakin dengan kemampuan menilai orangku! dan sampai sekarang akut tidak pernah salah. Aku menyerahkan salah satu kalungku padanya.

"Kalau begitu berikan semua informasi yang kau tahu."

Dia mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa untuk membagikannya pada adik cantikmu itu!."

"Kalau kau ingin aku menghajarmu katakan saja! sekarang aku benar-benar ingin memukul wajahmu!."

Sialan. Kenapa tiba-tiba ke-sisconanku naik level?

"Hah? . . ."

Setelah saling bertukar informasi kami berdua segera berpisah. Dia menuju permukaan dan aku berlari menuju restoran.

12 : Hanabi Hyuga.

Teriakan kembali terdengar, dan begitu ada seseorang yang tidak lolos seleksi alam alias tidak mempunyai apapun itu yang jadi pelindung dari efek Funa yurei. Lautan mini yang airnya diganti darah segera tercipata.

Dua meter di depan mataku.

"Akhirnya giliranku juga."

Funa yurei dan Yuki onna. Dengan menggunakan properties dari kedua yokai itu, gerombolan tadi bisa mengikat korbannya dengan janji dan bahkan juga bisa melakukan eksekusi tanpa adanya perlawanan.

Yang ada di depanku tinggal satu orang, setelah orang itu dieksekusi yang akan jadi target selanjutnya adalah aku.

Suara tembakan terdengar. Dan darah dari orang yang berada di depanku mengalir sampai ke tempatku berada. Aku segera mundur dan merayap ke belakang dengan perutku, tapi beberapa saat kemudian sesorang berbadan sangar bersenjata berdiri di depanku.

"Jangan berpikir untuk melawan! melawan hanya akan membuatmu merasa sakit! sebenarnya aku tidak tega melakukannya . . . ."

Kalau kau tidak tega sebaiknya segera tinggalkan aku dan pergi. Dan tembakan dari shotgun seperti itu tidak akan langsung membunuh jika tidak ditembakan ke kepala, jadi melawan tidak melawan aku tetap akan merasa sakit.

"Tapi aku harus melakukannya"

Jadi kau benar-benar tega. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku tanpa rasa sakit, jangan arahkan muzzlenya ke punggungku bodoh.

"Hah. . . . . ."

"Kau kelihatan tenang."

"Teman-temanku juga sering bilang begitu, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar sedang takut! aku ketakutan setengah mati! selain itu aku juga sedang menyesal berat sebab aku belum minta maaf pada kakaku karena sudah merepotkannya."

"Kalau begi. . ."

"Siapa yang mengijinkamu menyentuh adiku!..."

Senjata orang itu terjatuh ke lantai dengan keras. Setelah itu aku mendengar tubuh seseorang yang jatuh ke lantai. Dan begitu aku membalikan badanku, aku melihat kakakku sedang memiting leher orang itu sambil menancapkan benda berbentuk jarum ke leher orang di bawahnya.

Orang bermuka sangar itu sempat melawan, tapi beberapa saat kemudian perlawanannya berhenti dan kakakupun melepaskannya.

"Mana permintaan maafnya?"

Aku tahu dia akan aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia akan datang dengan cara yang sekeren itu.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya lalu kusambut dengan cepat.

"Lalu apa rencananya?"

"Bukankah itu adalah spesialisasimu?"

"Bagaimana bisa seorang polisi meminta adik perempuannya untuk membuat rencana menyelamatkan semua orang dari sebuah paket?"

"Karena aku yakin kau bisa! atau harus kubilang hanya kau yang bisa!."

Jangan memujiku terang-terangan begitu! kau membuatku jadi bingung harus membalas bagaimana.

"Tapi sebelum itu kita harus keluar dari sini dulu! lalu apa kau yakin bisa lolos dari situasi ini hanya dengan senjata bius?"

"Petugas tidak boleh membunuh! lagipula kalau aku membunuh mereka siapa yang akan diintrogasi nantinya?"

"Jadi kau sudah mendapat kesimpulan?"

"Aku akan beritahukan semuanya padamu saat kita sudah bisa keluar dari sini."

Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah bagaimana caranya?

"Kita tidak akan mati walaupun ditembak."

Jadi bagaimana?

Senjata yang digunakan oleh lawan-lawan kami adalah sebuah shotgun dengan proyektil yang bisa menyebar saat ditembakan. Jika kami bisa menjaga jarak ada kemungkinan kalau hanya beberapa darinya yang akan mengenai kami. Lalu berhubung sepertinya kami berdua sudah jadi kebal peluru, selama tidak ada bagian vital yang kena pasti kami masih bisa bergerak.

"Aku hanya punya enam peluru bius lalu memompanya juga perlu waktu beberapa detik dan jelas benda ini juga bolt action jadi pelurunya harus dimasukan manual."

Jadi kami harus bisa mengulur waktu. Senjata yang digunakan kakaku adalah senapan angin.

"Kita kalah jumlah, jadi sudah jelas tidak mungkin kita bisa mengatasi mereka semua."

Kalau begitu yang perlu kami lakukan hanyalah membalik keadaan. Dan untuk melakukan semua itu ada satu hal yang perlu kami lakukan terlebih dahulu.

"Pengalih perhatian!"

Aku menendang punggung kakaku lalu lari ke arah lain ke mana dia terdorong tendanganku. Dia segera mengangkat senjatanya dan mengarahkannya pada orang yang terdekat dengannya.

Kami harus cepat. Selagi di sini masih hanya ada sedikit dari gerombolan tadi, kami harus segera menyelesaikan semua ini sebelum ada bala bantuan. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, kami berdua benar-benar tamat.

Aku berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, dan sambil berlari aku menjatuhkan semua meja besar bulat yang kulewati. Dan kakaku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sambil mencoba menghindari serangan dan menyerang di saat yang bersamaan, dia menendang meja-meja yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Bagus."

Tidak diakui berguna oleh seseorang itu berguna, dianggap lemah itu sangat menguntungkan, dan tidak diperhatikan adalah sebuah keberuntungan. Aku tidak berguna, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, keberadaanku di sini tidak ada pengaruhnya, percayalah pada semua hal itu.

Percayalah pada semua itu dan hancurlah karena kepercayaan kalian.

Aku memberikan isyarat pada kakaku, setelah itu kami berdua berlari ke arah yang sama dan meluncur menuju ke balik sebuah meja besar.

"Apa kau serius ingin melakukannya Hanabi?"

"Aku serius! dari pengamatanku jarak efektif tembakan mereka adalah adalah empat meter! lebih jauh dari itu amunisi mereka sama saja dangan kelereng!."

Lagipula, tugas yang kuberikan padanya memang hanya bisa dilakukan olehnya. Selain itu aku tidak perlu khawatir mati. Jika mereka tidak mendekat dan kalungku tidak diambil aku bisa bertahan. Mungkin rasanya akan sakit, tapi aku akan melakukannya.

"Go!."

13 : Shikamaru Nara.

"Kurasa, melihat penderitaan orang dari jauh bukan hobi yang bagus."

". . . . ."

Orang yang sedang melihat layar berisi gambar apa yang sedang terjadi di berbagai tempat berbalik padaku dan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Tuan direktur Reto, atau harus kubilang ayah Temari."

Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini bukanlah tindakan terorisme, jika mereka adalah teroris tentu sandera tidak akan dibunuh begitu saja. Dan walau dibunuhpun setidaknya mereka memerlukan kru tv untuk menyebarkan kekejamannya.

Lalu jika mereka adalah perampok biasa, tidak mungkin mereka semua masuk ke dalam kapal yang dijaga sangat ketat ini.

"Apa maksudmu. . . "

Dia melihat wajahku dengan teliti. Sepertinya dia mencoba megenaliku.

"Shikamaru, namaku Shikamaru teman sekalas anak gadismu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membawamu ke sini, tapi apapun itu yang jelas aku tidak paham apa yang sedang kau bicarakan."

"Hahhhh. . . . . kau tidak perlu menutupi apapun, sebab aku sudah tahu semuanya! semuanya! lagipula, kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa tidak mungkin kau hanya mengawasi orang lain yang sedang ditembaki di bawah sana."

Setengah tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya enam bulan dua puluh dua hari yang lalu. Ada kejadian di mana sebuah kapal pesiar besar tenggelam dan para penumpangnya menghilang secara misterius tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

Dan di antara penumpang-penumpang itu.

"Kau termasuk di dalamnya."

Biasanya ada waktu yang cukup lama untuk seseorang dinyatakan mati setelah hilang, tapi di antara kasus-kasus hilang itu ada beberapa pengecualian. Dan pengecualian itu adalah kecelakaan pesawat yang terjadi di atas laut dan tenggelam atau hilangnya sebuah kapal.

Orang-orang yang ikut terlibat dalam kedua kejadian itu akan dinyatakan mati dalam waktu yang relatif singkat.

"Lalu apa. . ."

"Lalu apa hubungannya? kau bilang? bukankah harusnya kau lebih tahu tentang hal itu?, orang yang sudah mendapatkan kehidupan baru!."

Wajah tenangnya mulai menunjukan ekspresi terkejut. Yang artinya adalah kesimpulan yang diberikan polisi itu benar.

"Yahiko, apa kau tahu nama itu?"

Di antara semua penumpang kapal yang hilang itu, ada beberapa hal yang menyamakan mereka semua selain kenyataan kalau tidak ada dari mereka yang bisa dibilang orang biasa.

Beberapa bulan sebelumnya mereka ditemui oleh Yahiko, dan kesemuanya adalah seorang pemimpin dari perusahaan yang sedang dalam masa sulit, terlilit hutang, atau tinggal menghitung hari menuju kebangkrutannya.

Dia datang dan menawarkan diri untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan sebuah cara tidak jelas yang mampu memberikan siapapun clientnya mampu mempunyai kehidupan baru, kehidupan kedua, dan kesempatan untuk memulai hidup dari awal lagi.

"Hahahah. . . . . khayalanmu benar-benar tinggi, memangnya bagaimana cara seseorang bisa mendapatkan kehidupan kedua?"

"Tentu saja dengan mati terlebih dahulu."

Apa yang Yahiko, atau bosnya lakukan adalah menggunakan paket Funa yurei yang mereka miliki untuk memberikan status mati pada clientnya. Dengan memanfaatkan paket Funa yure, mereka akan membuat seakan kapal yang mereka naiki tenggelam lalu penumpangnya hilang. Dan setelah beberapa waktu orang-orang itu akan dianggap mati.

Dengan kata lain, hubungan mereka dengan dunia mereka yang sebelumnya benar-benar putus dan mereka bisa memulai hidupnya dari awal lagi. Tanggung jawab, tugas, kewajiban, hutang, dan banyak hal lain tidak akan lagi mengikat mereka.

Semua itu tidak akan mengejar mereka sampai alam setelah kematian.

Aku juga mendapat informasi kalau sebelum pergi berlayar orang-orang itu membawa harta dalam jumlah besar dalam berbagai bentuk. Jika mereka benar-benar ingin memulai hidup baru jelas mereka memerlukan uang yang banyak.

Dan jika mereka benar-benar ingin aman mereka perlu banyak biaya seperti untuk operasi plastik, transplantasi sumsum tulang, fabrikasi identitas dan tentu saja modal hidup yang tidak sedikit.

"Mari kita bilang kalau semua yang kau katakan itu benar, tapi siapa yang akan percaya dengan kata-katamu? kau tidak punya bukti, kau tidak punya kekuatan, dan bahkan kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup untuk menceritakan temuanmu itu."

Untuk masalah bukti mungkin aku bisa menyerahkannya pada polisi itu, sebab dia yang punya backingan organisasi besar dan berpengaruh. Aku hanya anak SMU biasa jadi tidak mungkin aku diijinkan untuk melihat database pasien dari rumah sakit untuk meminta nama-nama orang yang pernah melakukan operasi.

Benar atau tidak, kemungkina seseorang mempercayaiku sudah sangat kecil. Pepatah bilang kalau jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, kebanyakan orang akan menilai apapun hanya dari luarnya saja.

"Karena itulah aku ke sini! aku ingin memintamu untuk melumpuhkan gerombolan bersenjata itu untuku! kau mengikat mereka dengan perjanjian kan? jadi tanpa alat komunikasi yang sudah kau jamm-pun kau bisa menghentikan mereka kan?"

Awalnya aku bingung kenapa penjaga tidak datang saat ada keributan sebesar itu di dalam kapal. Tapi setelah menyadari adanya keberadaan adanya paket Yuki onna semua itu bukan lagi misteri.

Mungkin saat mereka disewa mereka sudah menandatangani sebuah perjanjian dengan pengelola kapal, yang aku yakin punya koneksi dengan mantan ayahnya Temari ini.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? kau boleh mengtahui apa yang kulakukan dan bagaimana aku melakukannya tapi semua yang kuinginkan berjalan secara lancar! tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk memenuhi permintaamu!."

"Benarkah begitu?"

Aku melihat ke salah satu layar yang berada di belakangnya. Dan di sana sepertinya ada sepasang saudara yang sedang dalam keadaan sulit. Aku harus buru-buru menyelesaikan masalahku di sini agar mereka bisa melakukan tugasnya yang lain.

Aku mengambil sebuah benda dari saku celanaku dan menunjukannya pada orang di depanku.

"Kau tahu benda ini kan? ini adalah benda yang kau gunakan sebagai pengganti gayung tak berdasar, dan kau tahu dari mana aku mendapatkannya?"

"Jangan bilang. . . . kau tidak mungkin berani. . . ."

Jangan seenaknya memutuskan siapa aku. Kita tidak pernah bertemu bahkan saat kau masih dirimu yang dulu, dan kau itu tidak tahu aku ini orang macam apa.

"Saat seseorang dihadapakan pada kematian, normal kalau seseorang mementingkan dirinya sendiri."

"Ka-kau. . . . ."

Baca aku sesuka hatimu. Aku tidak mengatakan kebohongan. Jika kau mencoba menentukan apakah yang kukatakan benar atau tidak kau tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya dengan membacaku.

"Jawab aku! apa benar kalung itu miliknya?"

"Hanya dia kenalan terdekatku di kapal ini yang mampu memberikan benda berharganya tanpa berpikir panjang."

Aku tidak menjelaskan apa benda berharga yang kumaksud dan seberapa taraf kedekatan kami. Tapi semua yang kukatakan itu benar. Dia adalah orang paling dekat dengaku di kapal ini sebab dia adalah teman sekelasku.

"Jangan mengelak dari pertanyaanku!"

"Kalau begitu segera berikan apa yang kumau!."

Dia kembali melemparkan banyak pertanyaan padaku, tapi aku selalu menjawab dengan hal yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya maupun jawaban umum yang tidak menyimpan informasi khusus macam apapun.

Aku perduli pada diriku sendiri lebih daripada orang lain. Apa yang kukatakan kuambil dari prespektif normal yang jadi pengetahuan sosial yang diakui semua orang kebenarannya. Aku tidak mengatakan kebenaran, tapi aku tidak mengatakan kebohongan. Dan yang terakhir, aku tahu ke mana kau akan memancingku untuk bicara.

"Kalau kau ingin memastikannya cari dia atau hubungi ponselnya! kalau kau tidak mau usahamu sia-sia cepat hubungi dia!."

Apa yang kubutuhkan bukanlah dia mempercayai omonganku, melainkan dia menjadi ragu dan ingin memastikan keadaan mantan anaknya itu. Sedikit keraguan adalah apa yang kuperlukan, meski dia tahu kalau aku sedang memancingnya tapi kalau dia ragu dia akan berusaha menghilangkan penyebab keraguannya itu.

Kenapa aku bisa seyakin ini? karena yang kita bicarakan adalah keselamatan dari putri tersayangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sudah memberitahukan gerombolan itu untuk memberikan pengecualian pada Temari agar tidak ditembak, tapi yang jelas meski tidak dibunuhpun ada banyak hal yang bisa mereka lakukan pada anak perempuanmu itu!."

Orang ini benar-benar marah padaku. Orang ini benar-benar membenciku setengah mati. Dan orang ini benar-benar ingin segera membunuhku yang sudah mempermainkan keselamatan anaknya.

"Tolong ingat juga kalau dia itu anak gadis yang cantik! kurasa ada banyak pria yang menginginkan sesuatu darinya! jika kau tidak ingin usahamu sampai saat ini gagal! cepat hubungi dia!."

"Bajingan!..."

Dia memencet beberapa tombol pada controler di belakngnya, setelah itu dia segera menelpon Temari dengan buru-buru.

"Kau tahu tidak apa sebenarnya tujuanku menemuimu?"

"Diam kau! . . . . . . . . . ayo angkat! ayo angkat!."

Yang pertama adalah memaksamu mematikan jammer dalam kapal ini, dan yang kedua adalah mengalihkan perhatianmu pada telpon agar aku bisa merebut sesuatu darimu.

"Aaaaaaaaa!. . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

Aku menabrak tubuh orang tua itu sampai tubuhnya menabrak tembok dengan keras. Setelah itu aku mencoba menjatuhkannya dengan memukul bagian belakang lehernya, tapi aku mendapatkan perlawanan dari orang tua itu.

Dia menangkap tangan kananku, memelintirnya lalu membalik tubuhku lalu menindih punggungku.

"Halo Temari! sekarang kau ada di mana? apa kau baik-baik saja? kau masih memiliki kalung yang kuberikan kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, sekarang aku sedang bersembunyi bersama seseorang bernama Deidara, dan kalung darimu masih ada."

"Syukurlah."

"Syukurlah? apa kau dalam posisi untuk bersyukur? apa kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padamu?"

Dia meliahat ke bawah dan akhirnya sadar kalau aku baru saja menancapkan jarum berisi obat bius ke pahanya.

"Ka. . . kau."

Kekuatan yang mengekangku terasa semakin melemah dan tidak lama kemudian aku bisa bebas tanpa banyak mengeluarkan tenaga karena orang tua yang menahan pergerakanku terjatuh dengan sendirinya.

Aku menggeledah pakaiannya dan menemukan dua buah kertas perjanjian dan sebuah stempel dari saku jasnya.

Untunglah dia menggunakan metode simple untuk menyimpan perjanjiannya, jika dia menggunakan smartphone lalu mengenkripsi textnya dan membackupnya di akun cloud aku akan benar-benar kehabisan ide.

"Kau terlalu panaik pak direktur, di sini kau sudah jelas menuliskan kalau siapapun dilarang melukai Temari, tapi kenapa kau sampai sepanik itu?"

Yang bisa terluka bukan hanya fisik tapi juga psikis, dengan kata lain jika ada seseorang yang mencoba melakukan pelecehan sexual pada Temari dan gadis itu merasa terluka secara perasaan maka efek dari kalung yang dia pakai akan bekerja.

"Sekarang aku akan menambah isi perjanjianmu dengan gerombolan ini."

Aku menuliskan satu baris tambahan yang berbunyi 'pihak kedua yang akan, sudah, sedang, dan ingin melukai pihak pertama harus segera keluar dari kapal, mengenakan pelampung dan melompat ke laut lalu menjauhi kapal sejauh-jauhnya.

Untuk perjanjian dengan penjaga yang sesungguhnya aku mencoret sebuah baris tulisan yang berbunyi kalau mereka harus segera mengurung diri di ruang mesin begitu mendengar suara tembakan.

Setelah itu aku menstempel ulang kedua baris yang sudah kuedit tadi untuk mengesahkan perjanjian yang tidak perlu bukti dari pihak pertama ini.

Startegi yang digunakan oleh tuan direktur persis seperti penggunaan lisensi sebuah software propietary. Jika seseorang mendownload dari webnya berarti seseorang itu sudah setuju dengan lisensi yang bahkan dia tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Lisensi yang sengaja dibuat panjang dan membingungkan agar seseorang tidak mau membacanya.

Banyak sekali software yang menggunakan strategi ini, strategi setuju tidak setuju harus setuju.

Hidup free software!

"Harusnya dengan ini keadaan mereka bisa jauh lebih baik."

"Usahamu sia-sia! meski anak buahku sudah tidak bisa melakukan eksekusi tapi paket Funa yurei masih aktif, nyawa semua orang malah akan jadi lebih dalam bahaya! aku tidak bisa mengendalikan eksekutornya dan paket ini harus punya eksekutor."

Dengan kata lain label eksekutor hanya akan dipindahkan pada hal lain. Tidak harus manusia. Tidak juga harus makhluk hidup. Di dalam kisah Funa yurei bahkan ada banyak tangan dari dalam laut yang muncul ke permukaan.

Ada kejadian supranatural yang bisa membunuh seseorang tanpa sebab yang jelas bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh. Jika dilihat dari kasusnya.

Hanya saja.

"Mereka akan mengurusnya."

Tuang direktur akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

14 : Neji Hyuga.

"Bagaimana kau. . . bukankah kau sed . . . ."

Seorang pria yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin dari gerombolan bersenjata itu bertanya padaku yang sedang mengunci pergerakannya sambil menusukan jarum berisi obat bius ke lengan kanannya.

"Bisa ada di sini? apa kau tidak sadar?"

Aku dan Hanabi menjatuhkan meja-meja besar itu bukan hanya untuk meminimalisir daya hancur dari senjata-senjata musuh, melainkan juga menyembunyikan diri. Malah bisa dibilang kalau hal kedua adalah tujuan utama kami.

"Kau meremehkan adik perempuanku! dan hal itulah yang jadi penyebab kekalahanmu."

Aku mengambil sebuah kertas dari salah satu saku di atas pakaiannya, setelah itu aku melepaskan tubuhnya dan menyiapkan pulpen untuk menulis.

"Peraturan macam apa yang harus kutambahkan?"

Saat aku dan Hanabi bersembunyi di balik satu meja yang sama aku memberikan shotgun yang kusita dari korban pertamaku padanya, sedangkan aku sendiri menyelinap di balik meja-meja besar itu untuk mendekati si pemimpin gerombolan sambil membawa peluru bius.

Hanabi menyerang balik sambil terus menghindar dengan berpindah dan bersembunyi dari meja satu ke meja lain, lalu begitu ada musuh yang mendekat dia akan menembak asal untuk mencegah mereka melewati batas aman lalu kembali kabur.

Hanabi berusaha membuat mereka berpikir kalau aku yang melakukan semua itu.

Hanabi tentu bukan penembak ahli, tapi yang kubutuhkan darinya bukanlah dia bisa mengenai target melainkan mengalihkan perhatiannya dan membuat mereka bingun lalu tidak memberikan fokus pada lingkungan sekitar.

Lagipula tidak mungkin aku membiarkan adik keilku itu membunuh seseorang. Selain melanggar hukum, tekanan seperti itu juga masih terlalu berlebihan untuknya sebearapapun umurnya.

Ok. Saatnya menuliskan peraturanku sendiri.

Pihak kedua tidak diberikan ijin untuk melakukan tindakan kasar secara verbal maupun fisik pada pihak pertama jika tidak atas persetujuan kedua belah pihak.

Pihak kedua tidak perlu menuruti perintah pihak pertama jika pihak kedua tidak menginginkannya.

Dengan begini perjanjian di bagian atasnya akan tetap terlaksana tapi dengan beberapa pengecualian.

Pihak pertama dilarang melakukan tindakan kasar pada pihak kedua dan harus membantu satu sama lain untuk keamanan masing-masing individu.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orang itu membalas dendam dan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada anggota germobolan itu. Hal semacam itu akan menambah pekerjaanku sebab nanti kriminal yang harus kutangkap jadi banyak.

"Lalu untuk jaga-jaga."

Jika surat perjanjian tidak lagi berada di tangan pihak ketiga atau pihak ketiga tidak sadarkan diri atau pihak ketiga mengalami luka yang diwakilkan oleh Neji Hyuga dan Hanabi Hyuga, maka semua perubahan yang ditulis keduanya akan tidak berlaku lagi.

"Kurasa dengan itu tidak akan ada yang mencoba menyerang kami secara terang-terangan/

Aku mengambil stempel orang tadi dan aku memberikan tanda tanganku ke atas kertas perjanjian itu.

"Selesai."

Hanabi yang sudah kelihatan kelelahan berjalan ke arahku.

"Apanya yang sudah selesai? yang terikat perjanjian itu hanya anggota yang ada di sini! jika mereka datang ke sini mereka masih bisa menyerang kita dan mungkin mereka juga bisa melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari sebelumnya."

"Dia sudah mengurusnya."

"Dia?"

"Tapi kau memang benar tentang satu hal, masalah kita masih belum selesai."

Paket Funa yurei masih aktif, eksekutornya bisa dipindahkan ke hal lain ketika satu eksekutor tidak lagi ada. Dan dengan memindahkan label eksekutor label gayung tak berdasarnya juga akan ikut berganti. Yang artinya mempunyai kalung bukan lagi jaminan keselamatan.

Aku punya sebuah pertanyaan besar.

"Siapa sebenarnya yang membangun paket ini."

"Bukankah si tuan direktur?"

"Kurasa bukan! dia memang menggunakannya, tapi paket Funa yurei ini sudah ada sebelum dia bertemu dengan Yahiko."

"Kau bisa menyelidikinya nanti, sekarang kita harus fokus untuk segera keluar dari kapal ini."

Ya. Jika kami terus berada di kapal ini kematian kami tinggal menunggu waktu.

"Kak, cara kerja Funa yure itu penumpangnya mati lalu kapalnya tenggelam kan?"

Kak?

"Kalau begitu bukankah semuanya jadi sederhana?"

Sederhana?

"Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah membuat kita bukan lagi penumpang."

"Jadi?"

Dia melihatku dengan serius sambil memberiku sebuah senyuman yang benar-benar-benar-benar-benar-benaaaaar manis. Sepertinya kemanisanya akan membunuhku terlebih dahulu sebelum paket Funa yurei ini bisa melakukannya.

"Hancurkan saja bukti kalau kau adalah penumpang kapal ini"

Hanabi mengeluarkan kedua tiket kami lalu menyobeknya jadi dua.

Aku menghubungi remaja laki-laki bernama Shikamaru itu dan menyuruhnya segera mengevakuasi siapapun yang dia kenal, dan kalau juga segera memberikan informasi kalau semua orang harus segera keluar dari kapal dan melompat ke laut setelah merobek tiketnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah pengumuman yang isinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang kukatakan pada si Shikamaru diperdengarkan ke seluruh kapal. Dan bersama yang lainnya, aku serta Hanabi juga ikut mengenakan pelampul lalu melompat ke laut.

Aku tidak tahu apakah semua orang bisa selamat dari eksekutor baru, tapi yang jelas semua orang yang melompat bersamaku kelihatan masih hidup dan baik-baik saja.

15 : Hanabi Hyuga.

"Kita masih belum bisa lega Hanabi."

Sebelum aku sempat bisa memahami apa yang dia coba katakan padaku, tiba-tiba dia memeluku dengan sengat erat. Saking eratnya bahkan aku sampai berpikir kalau air yang membasahi badanku jadi sedikit lebih hangat akibat panas tubuh kami berdua yang melakukan kontak.

"Ka. . ka. . .ka. . kak Neji . . . apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kenapa mukamu semerah itu? bukankah kita sudah melakukan yang lebih jauh dari ini?"

Hal itu memang benar, tapi itu dulu saat kita masih kecil. Bukan hanya berpelukan, bahkan tidur dan mandipun kami bertiga. Hanya saja caramu bicara akan membuat banyak orang yang mendengarnya salah paham dasar bodooohhh!...

"Aku bisa mengapung! jadi lepaskan aku!"

"Mengapung dan berenang itu berbeda!"

Dia mengeratkan pegangannya di pada perutku lalu segera berenang menjauh dari kapal dengan sangat serius.

"Hi. . . . perhatikan tanganmu! muaaahh. . . huuuu..annnggg…."

Jangan ada yang salah paham, perutku hanya geli sebab telapak tangannya ditempatkan pada posisi yang aneh dan bergerak secara tidak berarturan di atas perutku.

"Jangan berusara erotis seperti itu bocaaah!."

Aku juga tidak mau melakukannya bodoh! Dan kau mulut sialan! diam kau! kau benar-benar mempermalukanku.

Setelah berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak bersuara dan memutuskan untuk pasrah saja, aku akhirnya paham dengan apa yang sedang kakaku coba lakukan.

Funa yurei akan menenggelamkan kapal begitu penumpangnya mati, jika kami yang bukan penumpang tetap di sana kami akan ikut mati. Sekarang harusnya yang tersisa di kapal itu hanyalah orang-orang yang sudah mati ketika ditembak oleh gerombolan tadi di restoran.

Dan ketika semuanya sudah mati. Yang tersisa untuk terjadi hanya ada satu.

Seperti yang sudah kujelaskan tadi, kapal itu tenggelam. Dan jika kapal sebesar itu tenggelam di dekat kami semua, kemungkinan besar kami akan ikut terseret dan juga pada akhirnya ikut tenggelam bersama benda besar itu.

"Jangan khawatir Hanabi! kakamu akan menyelamatkanmu!."

Aku tahu itu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak khawatir.

Aku membalas memeluknya dengan erat.

16 : Shikamaru Nara.

"Hey orang tua, biar kuberitahukan sesuatu."

Tidak seperti si tuan polisi yang mendapatkan berkah sebab bisa memeluk adik perempuannya yang manis itu, aku bisa dibilang kena sial sebab yang sedang kupegang badannya agar tetap mengapung adalah orang tua.

"Manusia itu bisa berdiri di atas dua kakinya sendiri! mereka itu tangguh dan mampu bangkit setelah dikalahkan! dan anakmu itu juga sama!."

Orang tua ini sangat menyayangi anaknya, tapi rasa sayangnya terlalu berlebihan sampai malah membuat anaknya jadi sulit.

Paket Funa yurei yang dia gunakan memang efektif untuk membuatnya kehilangan semua tanggung jawabnya pada kehidupannya yang lama. Tapi di saat yang sama, semua tanggung jawab beratnya itu dia sudah jatuhkan pada putri tercintanya itu.

Tanggung jawabnya untuk mengurus keluarga, meneruskan usahanya, dan membayar hutang yang dia tinggalkan.

Dan ayah yang satu ini tidak ingin membuat putrinya kesusahan sehingga dia ingin membuat Temari mengikuti jejaknya. Mati lalu hidup lagi dan menjalani hidup baru dari awal lagi. Lalu bersamaan dengan dia menjalankan niat awalanya, dia juga berpikir untuk ikut membalas orang-orang yang sudah membuatnya susah.

Dia tahu tamu undangan yang hadir tidak akan sesuai dengan keinginannya, karena itulah dia ingin memastikan kalau tidak ada orang lain yang baik ikut terlibat. Dia menguji mereka satu persatu dan memberikan mereka jimat yang bisa membuat mereka keluar dari kapal dengan selamat.

Setelah semua ini selesai mungkin dia berniat untuk menghapus atau mengedit ingatan mereka semua dan menambahkan beberapa detail agar Temari keihatan benar-benar mati.

"Kau adalah ayah terbaik baginya, tapi kau juga adalah ayah terbutuk baginya."

Mungkin dia berpikir kalau anak gadisnya itu anak kecil, dan mungkin memang bagi semua orang tua anak mereka adalah selalu anak kecil yang tidak bisa hidup jika tidak ada orang tuanya di dekatnya.

"Cepat atau lambat kau juga akan meninggalkannya, dalam hal ini kau hanya meninggalkannya lebih cepat dari apa yang sudah ditentukan! tidak ada yang berubah! dia jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang kau pikirkan!."

Jangan remehkan anakmu sendiri.

Bagi seorang anak, dianggap tidak bisa berguna oleh orang tuanya sangatlah menyakitkan, dan dianggap tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa juga sama menyakitkannya. Tapi yang paling menyakitkan dari semua itu adalah, ketika seorang anak sadar kalau dia menjadi beban bagi keluarganya sendiri.

"Dan kau yang sudah membuat dia merasakan itu semua! karena itulah kau juga adalah ayah terburuk."

"Kau tidak akan paham bagaimana perasaan cintaku padanya!."

Seorang anak tidak akan paham bagaimana rasa cinta orang tua pada mereka bekerja, tapi hal yang sebaliknya juga bisa dikatakan pada orang tua. Hanya anak yang akan tahu bagaimana rasanya jika tiba-tiba ayahnya menghilang dan dikabarkan mati.

"Temari akan baik-baik saja! aku menjaminya!"

Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi tuan direktur.

Dia sama sekali tidak membalas kata-kataku, dan kami berdua hanya melihat kapal pesiar di ujung sana sedang mulai tenggelam. Lalu sebab kami berdua yang pertama kali kabur, posisi kami sudah sangat jauh dan tidak perlu khawatir terbawa arus hasil jatuhnya benda raksasa itu ke dasar laut.

"Shikamaruuuu!..."

Seorang gadis melambaikan tangannya padaku dan dengan buru-buru dia berenang menuju ke arah kami berdua.

Wajah bahagianya, senyumnya, serta tindakannya mengisyaratkan kalau dia benar-benar sudah lega dan sangat ingin berterima kasih padaku. Mungkin, seperti di film-film dia ingin memeluku lalu memberiku sebuah ciuman sebelum tulisan the end muncul.

Syangnya yang teradi tidak seperti itu.

Gadis itu menubruk orang tua di sampingku lalu sambil menangis dia terus tersenyum.

"Aku merindukanmu papa."

"Pap. . . . bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Uhu. . . tentu saja aku tahu! aku malah heran bagaimana kau menganggapku tidak mengenalimu hanya karena wajahmu sedikit berubah."

Aku yakin perubahan wajahnya sama sekali tidak sedikit.

Orang tua itu tersenyum lalu ikut memeluk anaknya, memeluk dengan erat dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Padahal aku adalah pahlawannya."

Dan dia adalah penjahatnya, jadi kenapa aku sekarang tiba-tiba hanya jadi figuran?

"Hah…"

Apa boleh buat.

Satu jam kemudian helikopter penyalamat dan speedboat patroli laut menghampiri kami dan semua orang dinaikan lalu kamipun pulang.

17 : ?

"Apa kau yakin mau membiarkan mereka begitu saja?"

"Bukankah mereka sudah menolong kita memisahkan pria itu dari paket Funa yurei?"

"Justru karena itulah kita harus mewaspadainya, mengidentifikasi paket yang dibangun oleh ratusan sampai ribuan orang, mencari kelemahannya, dan membuatnya berhenti bekerja bukanlah hal yang bisa dilakukan semua orang."

"Kalau semua orang bisa melakukan hal itu bukankah sebuah paket tidak ada lagi gunanya?"

"Hahhhh. . . . . aku capek bicara denganmu."

"Tenang saja, selama mereka tidak bisa melihat masa depan kita bisa mengancurkan siapapun kapan saja."

"Mungkin tidak ada yang bisa melihat masa depan sepertimu, tapi kalau orang yang mampu memprediski masa depan aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya.."

Untuk memprediski masa depan tidak diperlukan kekuatan supranatural, yang diperlukan hanyalah kejeniusan.

Kemampuan mengingat, menghubungkan informasi, adaptasi pada lingkungan, serta bisa membuat sebuah metode baru dari semua hal dibelakangnya adalah apa yang disebut kejeniusan.

Dan ketika seseorang sudah menguasai keempat elemen tadi, seseorang itu bisa memprediksi masa depan. Dan seseorang yang bisa memprediksi masa depan adalah orang yang jenius.

"Mereka bertiga masih belum ada pada leve'nya' tapi jika mereka bersama dalam satu tempat mereka adalah kelompok yang menyusahkan."

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi?"

* * *

><p>Yang terakhir itu adalah pertanyaan saya pribadi.<p> 


End file.
